Inevitable Boda
by Lady SereShields
Summary: Serena Tsukino inesperadamente se convirtió en la señora Shields, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente sabes? ¿Por qué Serena hizo la pregunta? ¿Qué secretos fueron compartidos antes de la ceremonia? ¿Dónde pasaron su noche de bodas? ¿Quién más lo sabía… y no lo dijo? Todo acerca de la fugaz boda de Serena y Darien era secreto… hasta ahora.
1. Capítulo 1: Coartada

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación. Los detalles de la boda en Las Vegas, visto desde la perspectiva de AMBOS protagonistas.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: COARTADA**

**.**

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

Podía sentirlo venir: un creciente y persistente malestar deslizándose bajo mi piel. Cuanto más intentaba ignorarlo, más insoportable se hacía: una picazón que necesitaba ser rascada, un grito saliendo a la superficie. Mi padre decía que la necesidad urgente de huir cuando las cosas estaban a punto de salir mal era como un tic, un mecanismo de defensa inherente a los Tsukino. Lo sentí momentos antes del incendio, y lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

Sentada en la habitación de Darien, justo horas antes del incendio, mi corazón se aceleró y mis músculos se contrajeron. Mi instinto me llevó hacia la puerta y me decía que me fuera, que me alejara a cualquier lugar menos este. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, no quería irme sola. Apenas podía concentrarme en esa voz que tanto amaba describiendo lo asustado que estaba de perderme, y cuán cerca había estado de escapar cuando corrió en la dirección opuesta, hacia mí. Muchas personas murieron, algunos eran desconocidos de State pero también había gente que había visto en la cafetería, en clase y en otras peleas.

De alguna manera sobrevivimos y estábamos sentados a solas en su apartamento, tratando de procesar todo. Sintiendo miedo, sintiéndonos culpables… por aquellos que murieron, y por los que seguíamos vivos. Mis pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran llenos de telarañas y llamas, sin poder quitar el olor rancio de piel chamuscada de mi nariz. Era insoportable y a pesar de que había tomado una ducha, aún seguía allí, mezclado con la esencia de menta y lavanda del jabón que usé para frotarlo. Los sonidos eran igual de inolvidables. Las sirenas, el llanto, las charlas de preocupación y pánico, y los gritos de las personas que llegaban a la escena sólo para descubrir que un amigo todavía seguía en el interior. Todos se veían iguales, cubiertos de hollín, con expresiones idénticas de desconcierto y desesperación. Fue una pesadilla.

A pesar de mi lucha por concentrarme, lo escuché decir:"_…__Lo único que temo es una vida sin ti, Paloma"._

Habíamos sido muy afortunados. Incluso en un rincón oscuro de Las Vegas, siendo atacados por los matones de Sabio, de alguna manera aún teníamos la ventaja. Darien era invencible. Pero ser parte del Círculo, y ayudar a organizar una pelea bajo condiciones inseguras que resultó en la muerte de un sinnúmero de chicos universitarios… esa era una pelea que ni siquiera Darien Shields podría ganar. Nuestra relación había soportado muchas cosas, pero Darien estaba en verdadero peligro de ir a prisión. Incluso aunque él no lo sabía aún, ese era el obstáculo que podría separarnos. El único obstáculo sobre el que no tendríamos control.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer —dije —. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Suspiró, y luego presionó sus labios contra mi pelo. No creía que fuera posible sentir tanto por una persona. Él me había protegido. Era mi turno de protegerlo.

—Es esto —dijo.

—¿El qué?

—El momento. Ya sabes, cuando te veo dormir…, esa paz en tu cara. Es esto. No lo había experimentado desde antes de que mi madre muriera, pero puedo sentirlo de nuevo. Supe en cuanto te conocí que había algo en ti que necesitaba. Resulta que no era algo que tuvieras, sino simplemente tú.

Mi interior se derritió. Lo amaba. Lo amaba, y tenía que hacer lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo. Lo que fuera necesario, sin importar cuán loco fuese. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerlo.

Me incliné contra él, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—Somos nosotros, Dar. Nada tiene sentido a menos que estemos juntos. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿Que si me he dado cuenta? ¡Llevo diciéndotelo todo el año! Es oficial. Barbies, peleas, rupturas, Seiya, Las Vegas…, incluso incendios: nuestra relación puede superar cualquier cosa.

—Oye… Estaba pensando en Las Vegas —dije.

En ese momento, el plan más insano se formó en mi mente, pero la idea tomaba sentido mientras miraba sus cálidos ojos azul zafiro. Esos ojos hacían que todo tuviera sentido. Su rostro y su cuello aún estaban cubiertos de hollín mezclado con sudor, un recordatorio de lo cerca que habíamos estado de perderlo todo.

Mi mente estaba acelerada. Sólo necesitaríamos algunas cosas y podríamos salir por la puerta en cinco minutos. Podríamos comprar ropa allá. Cuanto más pronto nos fuéramos, mejor. Nadie creería que dos personas subirían en un avión justo después de una enorme tragedia. No tenía sentido, era exactamente el por qué teníamos que hacerlo.

Tenía que llevarme a Darien lo suficientemente lejos, con una razón específica. Algo creíble, incluso si era una locura. Afortunadamente, la locura no era ir demasiado lejos para Darien y yo; y era posible que los investigadores dudaran las decenas de testigos que vieron a Darien peleando en el sótano de Keaton Hall esa noche, pero tendrían pruebas de que horas después estuvimos en Las Vegas casándonos. Era absolutamente una locura, pero no sabía que más hacer. No tenía tiempo para planear algo mejor. Ya deberíamos habernos ido.

Darien estaba mirándome expectante, esperando para aceptar incondicionalmente lo que fuera a salir de mi boca. Maldita sea, no podía perderlo ahora, no después de todo lo que habíamos luchado para llegar a este momento. Según los estándares de cualquiera, éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, demasiado impredecibles. ¿Cuántas veces nos habíamos lastimado el uno al otro a lo largo del camino, gritándonos en un momento y yendo a la cama al siguiente? Pero acabábamos de ver lo frágil que era la vida. ¿Quién sabía cuándo vendría el final y nos arrastraría lejos el uno del otro? Lo miré, resuelta. Él era mío, y yo era suya. Si sabía algo, era que sólo esas dos cosas importaban.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué te parecería volver?

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—No creo que sea lo que más me convenga.

Semanas atrás, había roto su corazón. La imagen de Darien persiguiendo el coche de Rei cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado aún estaba fresca en mi mente. Iba a pelear para Sabio en Las Vegas, y yo no quería volver allí, ni siquiera por él. Darien había pasado un infierno mientras estuvimos separados. Me había suplicado de rodillas, y estaba tan resuelta en nunca volver a mi vida en Nevada, que me había alejado. Sería una completa idiota si le pedía que volviera. Casi esperaba que me dijera que me largara de aquí por siquiera mencionarlo, pero este era el único plan que tenía, y estaba desesperada.

—¿Y si solo vamos una noche? —Una noche era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo necesitábamos estar en algún otro lugar.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando en la oscuridad lo que él creía era lo que yo quería escuchar. No quería ser esa chica, la que era poco comunicativa y causaba un enorme y estúpido malentendido. Pero no podía decirle a Darien la verdad sobre lo que acababa de proponerle. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en ir.

—¿Una noche? —Claramente no tenía idea de cómo responder. Probablemente pensaba que era una prueba, pero lo único que quería era que dijera que sí.

—Cásate conmigo —solté.

Su boca se abrió, formando un grito silencioso. Esperé una vida completa hasta que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y selló su boca con la mía. Su beso gritaba mil emociones diferentes. Mi cerebro se sentía henchido con pensamientos beligerantes de alivio y pánico. Esto iba a funcionar. Nos casaríamos, Darien tendría una coartada, y todo estaría bien.

Oh, demonios.

Maldición. Mierda. Carajo.

Me iba a casar.

.

.

**Darien**

**.**

Serena Tsukino era famosa por una cosa: su cara de póquer. Podría cometer un crimen y sonreír como si fuera cualquier otro día, mentir sin siquiera un tic en el ojo. Sólo una persona en el mundo tenía alguna posibilidad de ver en su interior, y esa persona tenía que averiguarlo si quería tener alguna oportunidad con ella.

Yo.

Serena había perdido su infancia, y yo había perdido a mi mamá, así que para dos personas que lucharon por llegar a la misma página, teníamos la misma historia. Eso me daba alguna ventaja, y después de hacer de este mi objetivo durante los últimos meses, había llegado a una respuesta:

Lo que delataba a Serena era no tener algo que la delate. Podría no tener sentido para la mayoría de las personas, pero tenía mucho sentido para mí. Era la ausencia de algo que la delatara lo que la delataba. La paz en sus ojos, la suavidad de su sonrisa y la relajación de sus hombros me alertaban de que algo andaba mal.

Si no la conociera mejor, podría haber pensado que este era nuestro final feliz, pero sabía que ella tramaba algo. Sentados en la terminal, esperando abordar un avión hacia Las Vegas, con Serena acurrucada en la curva de mi cuerpo, sabía que era fácil tratar de ignorarlo. Levantaba su mano, mirando el anillo que le había comprado, y suspirando. La mujer de mediana edad frente a nosotros estaba mirando a mi nueva prometida y sonreía, probablemente fantaseando con la época en la que tenía toda la vida por delante. Ella no sabía lo que esos suspiros significaban, pero yo tenía una idea.

Era difícil estar felices con lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, con la nube de tantas muertes colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. No, en serio, estaba literalmente sobre nuestras cabezas. Un televisor en la pared transmitía las noticias locales. Las imágenes del fuego y las últimas actualizaciones aparecían en la pantalla.

Entrevistaron a Yaten Farney. Estaba cubierto de hollín y se veía horrible, pero me alegró ver que se había salvado, ya que había estado bastante ebrio cuando lo vi antes de la pelea. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente que venía al Círculo ya estaba borracha o comenzaban a beber mientras esperaban que mi oponente y yo intercambiáramos golpes. Cuando las llamas comenzaron a arrastrarse a través de la habitación, la adrenalina bombeaba por las venas de todos, lo suficiente para poner sobrio incluso al más intoxicado.

Desearía que no hubiera ocurrido. Perdimos a muchos, y no era exactamente algo que alguien querría que precediera a su boda. Por experiencia, sabía que el recuerdo de una tragedia podría estar fuera de lugar. Unir esta fecha a algo que celebraríamos año tras año lo mantendría presente por siempre en nuestra memoria.

Maldición, todavía seguían sacando cuerpos, y yo estaba actuando como si fuera una molestia. Había padres allí que no tenían idea de que nunca verían a sus hijos de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento egoísta llevó a la culpa, y esa culpa condujo a una mentira. De todos modos, era un milagro que nos fuéramos a casar justo ahora. Pero no quería que Serena pensara no estaba jodidamente feliz por casarme. Conociéndola, lo malentendería y cambiaría de opinión, así que me concentré en ella, y en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Quería ser un novio normal, sumamente emocionado, y ella no se merecía nada menos. No sería la primera vez que fingiera no preocuparme por algo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. La prueba viviente estaba acurrucada junto a mí.

En la pantalla del televisor, la presentadora que estaba de pie frente al Keaton Hall sostenía el micrófono con ambas manos, frunciendo el ceño.

—_…__lo que las familias de las víctimas se preguntan es: ¿Quién es el culpable? Regresamos contigo, Kent._

De pronto las náuseas se volvieron reales. Muchos habían muerto, por supuesto que iban a buscar al responsable. ¿Era culpa de Neflyte? ¿Iría a prisión? ¿Iría yo? Abracé a Serena contra mí y le besé el pelo. Una mujer detrás de un escritorio tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar; mi rodilla empezó a rebotar incontrolablemente. Si no abordábamos ese avión pronto, era capaz de cargar a Serena y correr hacia Las Vegas porque sentía que podía llegar allí antes que el avión. La agente de la aerolínea nos instruyó acerca de abordar el vuelo; su voz subía y bajaba con el guion que seguramente había leído un millón de veces. Sonaba como la maestra de esas caricaturas de Charlie Brown: aburrida, monótona e imposible de entender.

Lo único que tenía sentido eran los pensamientos que se repetían en mi cabeza: Estaba a punto de convertirme en el esposo de la segunda mujer a la que había amado.

Ya casi era hora.

Maldición. ¡Mierda, sí! ¡Carajo, sí!

¡Me iba a casar!

.

.

* * *

**Quién se imaginaría que esas eran las verdaderas razones para la proposición de Serena. Darien sospecha, pero ¿lo llegará a confirmar ó nunca lo sabrá?**

**.**

**Nos leemos el jueves con otro capítulo.**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Regreso

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: REGRESO**

**.**

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

Me quedé mirando la brillante roca en mi dedo y suspiré de nuevo. No era el suspiro que una chica recién comprometida haría mientras admira su gran diamante. Era un suspiro lleno de pensamientos pesados y reflexivos, que me llevaban a pensamientos aún más pesados y reflexivos, pero que no eran dudas. No podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro. Lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era inevitable y Darien Shields me amaba de un modo que mucha gente soñaría. El suspiro estaba lleno de preocupación y esperanza por mi estúpido plan. Quería que Darien estuviera bien, tanto que era casi tangible.

—Deja de hacer eso, Paloma —dijo Darien—. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

—Es que… es demasiado grande.

—Te queda perfecto —dijo, sentándose de nuevo. Estábamos entre un empresario hablando en voz baja por teléfono y una pareja de ancianos. Una empleada de la aerolínea se hallaba parada detrás del mostrador de la puerta hablando por lo que parecía ser una radio. Me preguntaba porque no utilizaba un micrófono regular. Anunció algunos nombres y luego colocó el dispositivo en algún lugar detrás de su escritorio.

—El vuelo debe estar completo —dijo Darien. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la parte de trasera de mi silla y su pulgar acariciaba gentilmente mi hombro. Trataba de aparentar estar relajado pero su rodilla inquieta lo delataba.

—El diamante es excesivo. Siento como si me fueran a asaltar en cualquier momento —dije.

Darien se echó a reír

—En primer lugar, nadie va a tocarte. En segundo lugar, ese anillo fue hecho para estar en tu dedo. Lo supe cuando lo vi.

—Atención pasajeros del vuelo 2477 de American con destino a Las Vegas, estamos buscando tres voluntarios para tomar el siguiente vuelo. Ofrecemos bonos de viaje validos por un año desde el momento de su partida.

Darien me miró.

—No.

—¿Tienes prisa? —preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Me incliné y lo besé.

—En realidad, sí —Levanté mi dedo y limpié una mancha de hollín que olvidó en la ducha.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo, apretándome contra su costado.

Miró a su alrededor, con la barbilla levantada y los ojos brillantes. Tenía el mejor estado de ánimo que le había visto desde la noche en que me ganó la apuesta. Eso me hizo sonreír. Sensible o no, se sentía bien ser amada así y decidí en ese momento que dejaría de disculparme por ello. Había peores cosas que encontrar tu alma gemela demasiado pronto en la vida ¿y qué si era muy prematuro?

—Tuve una discusión sobre ti con mi mamá una vez —dijo Darien mirando hacia la pared de la ventana a nuestra izquierda. Todavía estaba oscuro. Lo que vio no se encontraba al otro lado.

—¿Sobre mí? ¿No es eso algo… imposible?

—En realidad no. Fue el día que murió.

La adrenalina estalló desde donde sea que provenga y corrió a través de mi cuerpo, agrupándose en mis dedos de manos y pies. Darien nunca me había hablado de su madre. Algunas veces quise preguntarle sobre ella, pero luego pensaba en la horrible sensación que se apoderaba de mí cuando alguien preguntaba por mi madre, así que nunca lo hice.

Continuó:

—Ella me dijo que buscara una chica por la que valiera la pena luchar. Una que no sea fácil.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada, preguntándome si eso significaba que era un gran dolor en el trasero. A decir verdad lo era, pero ese no era el punto.

—Me dijo que nunca dejará de luchar y no lo hice. Tenía razón. —Tomó una profunda respiración, como si dejara que ese pensamiento se asentara en sus huesos.

La idea de que Darien creyera que yo era la mujer de la que su madre había hablado, que me aprobaría, me hizo sentir aceptada y nunca me había sentido así. Luna que había fallecido hace casi 17 años, me hacía sentir más amada que mi propia madre.

—Amo a tu mamá —dije, inclinándome contra el pecho de Darien.

Me miró y luego de una breve pausa me besó en el pelo. No podía ver su rostro pero podía escuchar en su voz lo afectado que estaba.

—Ella también te habría amado. No tengo ninguna duda de eso.

La mujer habló por su radio otra vez.

—Atención pasajeros del vuelo 2477 de American con destino a Las Vegas, estaremos abordando pronto. Empezaremos con aquellos que necesitan asistencia para embarcar y los que tienen niños pequeños, luego comenzará el abordaje de los de primera clase y clase ejecutiva.

—¿Qué hay de los excepcionalmente cansados?—dijo Darien, poniéndose de pie —. Necesito un puto Red Bull. Tal vez deberíamos haber mantenido nuestros boletos para mañana como habíamos planeado.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que tenga prisa por convertirme en la señora Shields?

Negó con la cabeza, ayudándome a levantarme.

—Claro que no. Para ser sincero, aún no puedo creerlo. Es sólo que no quiero apresurarte por miedo a que cambies de opinión.

—Tal vez tenga miedo de que tú cambies de opinión.

Las cejas de Darien se arquearon y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—En serio, no puedes pensar eso. Tienes que saber que no hay nada que quiera más.

Me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies y besé sus labios.

—Creo que estamos a punto de abordar un avión hacia Las Vegas para casarnos, eso es lo que pienso.

Darien me apretó contra él y luego me besó con entusiasmo desde la mejilla hasta la clavícula. Me reí mientras me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y reí aún más fuerte cuando me levantó del suelo. Me besó una última vez antes de tomar mi bolsa, me bajó y luego me llevó de la mano hasta la línea de abordaje.

Mostramos nuestras tarjetas de embarque y caminamos por la pasarela de acceso agarrados de la mano. Las azafatas nos miraron y nos ofrecieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Darien se puso a un lado de nuestros asientos para dejarme pasar, colocó nuestro equipaje de mano en el compartimiento superior y se desplomó junto a mí.

—Tal vez deberíamos tratar de dormir en el camino, pero no estoy seguro poder hacerlo. Estoy jodidamente emocionado.

—Acabas de decir que necesitabas un Red Bull.

Su hoyuelo se hundió mientras sonreía.

—No escuches todo lo que digo. Probablemente no tendré juicio en los próximos seis meses, mientras trato de procesar el hecho de que conseguí todo lo que siempre he querido.

Me incliné hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dar, si te preguntas porque tengo tanta prisa por casarme contigo… lo que acabas de decir es una de las muchas razones.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Se deslizó en su asiento y luego reclinó su cabeza en mi hombro, acariciando mi cuello antes de relajarse. Besé su frente y luego miré hacia la ventana esperando que el resto de los pasajeros abordaran, y rezando silenciosamente para que el piloto se apresurara y saliera de una maldita vez de aquí. Nunca estuve tan agradecía por mi cara de póquer. Quería ponerme de pie y gritarle a todos que se sentaran para que el piloto pudiera despegar, pero me prohibí inquietarme y obligué a mis músculos a relajarse.

Los dedos de Darien encontraron los míos y se entrelazaron con ellos. Su aliento quemaba el lugar que tocaba en mi hombro, enviando calor por todo mi cuerpo.

A veces solo quería ahogarme en él. Pensé en lo podría pasar si mi plan no funcionaba. Darien siendo arrestado, juzgado en un tribunal y en el peor escenario, enviado a prisión. Sabiendo que sería posible que estuviera separada de él por un largo tiempo, sentí que la promesa de estar con él para siempre no sería suficiente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una se escapó, rodando por mi mejilla. La limpié rápidamente. Maldita fatiga, siempre poniéndome más emocional.

Los demás pasajeros guardaban sus maletas y abrochaban sus cinturones de seguridad, pasando por nuestro lado, sin saber que nuestras vidas se encontraban a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Me giré para mirar por la ventana cualquier cosa que pudiera quitar de mi mente la urgencia de despegar.

—Date prisa —susurré.

.

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

Fue fácil relajarse cuando apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Serena. Su cabello seguía oliendo un poco a humo y aún tenía las manos rosadas e hinchadas de tanto forzar la ventana del sótano para que se abriera. Traté de alejar esa imagen fuera de mi cabeza: las manchas de hollín en su rostro, sus ojos asustados, rojos e irritados por el humo, destacados por el corrido rímel negro que los rodeaba. Si no me hubiera quedado atrás ella no lo habría logrado. Una vida sin Serena no sonaba como a una vida en lo absoluto. No quería imaginarme lo que sería perderla. Pasar de una situación pesadilla a otra con la que había soñado, era una experiencia discordante, pero apoyado aquí contra Serena mientras el avión zumbaba y la azafata con cara inexpresiva anunciaba algo a través del megáfono, hizo de algún modo más fácil la transición.

Alcancé los dedos de Serena entrelazándolos con los míos. Su mejilla presionaba contra la cima de mi cabeza tan sutilmente, que si hubiera estado prestando atención a las instrucciones de cómo inflar mi chaleco salvavidas, me hubiese perdido su pequeña muestra de afecto.

En pocos meses, la pequeña mujer que estaba a mi lado se había convertido en mi mundo entero. Fantaseaba sobre lo hermosa que se vería en su vestido de novia, regresando a casa para ver como Serena organizaba el apartamento, comprando nuestro primer coche y haciendo todas esas cosas aburridas que hace un matrimonio, como lavar la vajilla y hacer las compras juntos. Me imaginé viéndola caminar por el escenario el día de su graduación. Después de que ambos encontráramos trabajo, probablemente podríamos empezar una familia, aunque eso se hallaba a tres o cuatro años de distancia. Ambos veníamos de hogares rotos pero sabía que Serena sería una excelente madre. Pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Serena me dijera que estaba embarazada y ya me sentía un poco emocional al respecto.

No todo sería sol y arcoíris, sin embargo, cuando luchábamos contra una mala racha era cuando mostrábamos lo mejor de nosotros, y habíamos tenido suficientes momentos difíciles para saber que podríamos superarlos.

Con pensamientos de un futuro en el que Serena estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo fluyendo por mi mente, mi cuerpo se relajó en el asiento del avión y me quedé dormido.

.

.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? El olor a humo me quemaba la nariz y los llantos y los gritos en la distancia hacían que mi sangre se convirtiera en hielo, aunque el sudor corría por mi cara. Estaba de regreso en las entrañas de Keaton Hall._

_—__¿Paloma? —grité. Tosí y entrecerré los ojos como si eso pudiera ayudarme a ver a través de la oscuridad—. ¡Paloma!_

_Había tenido esta sensación antes. El pánico, la adrenalina pura del miedo real de morir. La muerte se encontraba cerca, pero ni siquiera pensaba en que se sentiría asfixiarse o quemarse _vivo_. Sólo podía pensar en Serena. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo iba a salvarla?_

_Una puerta apareció a la vista, iluminada por las llamas que se acercaban. Giré el pomo y entré a la habitación de diez por diez. Eran sólo cuatro paredes de concreto, una ventana y un pequeño grupo de chicas y algunos chicos que estaban contra la pared tratando de llegar a la única vía de escape._

_Derek, uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad, sostenía a una de las chicas que trataba desesperadamente de llegar a la ventana. _

_—__¿Puedes alcanzarla, Lindsey? —gruñó, respirando con dificultad_

_—__¡No! ¡No puedo alcanzarla! —gritó, arañando por encima de ella. Usaba una camisa rosada de Sigma Kappa, húmeda por el sudor._

_Derek asintió a su amigo. No sabía su nombre, pero estaba en mi clase de Humanidades._

_—__¡Levanta a Emily, Todd! ¡Ella es más alta!_

_Todd se inclinó y entrelazo sus dedos, pero Emily se aplastaba contra la pared, congelada por el miedo. _

_—__Emily ven aquí._

_Su rostro se comprimió. Parecía una niña pequeña._

_ —__Quiero a mi mamá —susurraba._

_—__¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí! —ordenó Todd._

_Después de tomar unos momentos para encontrar coraje, Emily se alejó de la pared y se subió en Todd. Él la empujó hacia arriba pero no tampoco pudo llegar_

_Lainey miró a su amiga tratando de alcanzar la ventana, luego se dio cuenta que las llamas se acercaban y apretó sus puños cerca de su pecho, tan fuerte que temblaron. _

_—__Sigue intentándolo, Emily._

_—__¡Probemos otra salida! —dije, pero ellos no me escuchaban. Quizás ya habían intentado otras rutas y esta era la única ventana que pudieron encontrar. Corrí en el oscuro pasillo y miré alrededor. Era un callejón sin salida. No teníamos otro lugar a donde correr._

_Regresé, tratando de pensar en algo que nos salvará. Mantas polvorientas cubrían los muebles almacenados y alineados contra la pared, que el fuego estaba utilizando como vía. Una vía recta hacia la habitación donde nos encontrábamos._

_Retrocedí unos pasos y luego me giré para ver a los chicos detrás de mí. Sus ojos se abrieron, retirándose directamente a la pared. Lainey trataba de subir los bloques de cemento, de puro terror._

_—__¿Han visto a Serena Tsukino? —dije, pero ellos no me escuchaban —¡Oigan! —grité de nuevo, ninguno de esos chicos me reconoció. Caminé hacia Derek y le grité —¡Oye! —Miró a través de mí hacia el fuego, con una mirada de horror en su rostro. Miré a los otros y tampoco me vieron._

_Confundido, me acerqué a la pared y salté, tratando de alcanzar la ventana y luego ya afuera me arrodillé en el suelo, mirando hacia adentro donde Derek, Todd, Lainey, Lindsey y Emily aún se hallaban. Traté de abrir la ventana pero no se movía. Seguí intentando de todas formas, esperando que en algún momento se abriera y poder sacarlos de allí._

_—__¡Esperen! —grité — ¡Ayuda! —grité de nuevo, esperando que alguien me escuchará._

_Las chicas se abrazaron y Emily comenzó a llorar. _

_—__Este es un mal sueño. Esto es sólo un mal sueño. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! —decía una y otra vez._

_—__¡Trae una de esas sábanas, Lainey! —dijo Derek—¡Enróllala y ponla debajo de la puerta!_

_Lainey se apresuró a quitar la sábana de un escritorio. Lindsey la ayudo y luego observo como Lainey la lanzó desesperadamente debajo de la puerta. Ambas retrocedieron mirando hacia la puerta._

_—__Estamos atrapados —dijo Todd a Derek._

_Los hombros de Derek cayeron. Lainey caminó hacia él, tocando sus sucias mejillas con las dos manos y se miraron a los ojos. El espeso y negro humo empezó a entrar a la habitación desde debajo de la puerta._

_Emily saltó hacia la ventana. _

_—__Levántame, Todd. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!_

_Todd la observó saltar con una expresión de derrota en su rostro._

_—__¡Mami! —gritó Emily—¡Mamá, ayúdame! —Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana pero aun así no me veía._

_Lindsey se acercó a Emily pero no la tocó. _

_—__Shhh… —dijo tratando de consolarla desde donde se encontraba. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y empezó a toser. Miró a Todd, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro —. Vamos a morir._

_—__¡No quiero morir! —gritó Emily, aun saltando._

_Mientras el humo llenaba la habitación, golpeé la ventana una y otra vez. La adrenalina debió ser increíble, porque no sentía mi mano golpeando el vidrio, a pesar de que usaba toda la fuerza que tenía. _

_—__¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayuda! —grité, pero nadie vino._

_El humo entró y se arremolinó contra la ventana, y la tos y el llanto se silenciaron._

_._

_._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en el avión con Serena, mis manos apretaban sus brazos y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso.

—¿Darien? Estás sudando —dijo Serena, tocando mi mejilla.

—Ya regreso —dije, desabrochando el cinturón rápidamente. Me dirigí a la parte trasera del avión y abrí la puerta del baño, luego la cerré detrás de mí. Abrí la llave del lavabo, me eché agua en la cara, y me miré en el espejo, viendo las gotas de agua deslizarse y caer en el mostrador.

Ellos se encontraban allí por mi culpa. Sabía que Keaton no era seguro; sabía que muchas personas estarían en ese sótano y aun así lo permití. Había contribuido con las decenas de muertos y ahora me encontraba en un avión rumbo a las Vegas. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo?

Volví a mi asiento junto a Serena y me abroché el cinturón.

Ella me miró y se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es mi culpa.

Negó con la cabeza y mantuvo su voz baja.

—¡No! ¡No digas eso!

—Debí haber dicho que no. Debí haber insistido en un lugar más seguro.

—No sabias que eso iba a suceder —Miró a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie estaba escuchando —. Es terrible y horrible, pero no podíamos detenerlo. No podemos cambiarlo.

—¿Qué pasa si me arrestan, Serena? ¿Y si voy a la cárcel?

—Shhh —dijo, recordándome la forma en que Lindsey trató de calmar a Emily en mi sueño —. No va a suceder —susurró. Sus ojos estaban enfocados, decididos.

—Tal vez debería.

.

.

* * *

**Pobre Darien. Ya empieza a sentirse culpable a pesar de que el no es responsable de nada. Espero que eso no empañe la felicidad que tenía hasta el momento.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Ambos se aman demasiado y son capaces de cualquier cosa por el otro. En esta historia vemos que el amor que Serena siente por Darien es igual de grande que el de él.**

**bepevikn: Creo que todos pensábamos eso, pero no imaginábamos lo que había detrás.**

**flor lucero: Veremos si Darien llega a enterarse de las razones de Serena.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado o el domingo si es que me atraso por estar viendo Sailor Moon Crystal (¡se viene el beso!). Espero me comprendan. Besos.**

**.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Afortunados

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: AFORTUNADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

Cuando las ruedas del avión aterrizaron en la pista del Aeropuerto Internacional McCarran, Darien finalmente estaba relajado y apoyado en mi hombro. Las brillantes luces de Las Vegas habían sido visibles durante los últimos diez minutos, señalándonos como un faro todo lo que odiaba, y todo lo que quería.

Darien se despertó lentamente, mirando rápidamente por la ventanilla antes de besar la cima de mi hombro.

—¿Llegamos?

—Viva. Creí que tal vez volverías a dormir. Va a ser un largo día.

—No hay forma de que vuelva a dormir después de ese sueño —dijo, estirándose—. No estoy seguro de querer dormirme nuevamente.

Mis dedos apretaron los suyos. Odiaba verlo tan perturbado. No quiso hablar de su sueño, pero no me tomó mucho imaginar dónde se encontraba mientras dormía. Me preguntaba si alguien que hubiera escapado de Keaton sería capaz de cerrar los ojos sin ver el humo y los rostros aterrorizados.

El avión llegó a la puerta de embarque, la luz del cinturón de seguridad sonó y las luces de la cabina se encendieron, indicándole a todos ponerse de pie y retirar su equipaje de mano. Todo el mundo tenía prisa, a pesar de que nadie iba a salir de allí antes que las personas sentadas frente a ellos.

Me senté, fingiendo paciencia, observando a Darien ponerse de pie para sacar nuestro equipaje. Su camisa se subió cuando levantó el brazo, revelando sus abdominales expandiéndose y contrayéndose cuando bajó las bolsas.

—¿Traes un vestido aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pensé que podría encontrar uno aquí.

Él asintió.

—Sí, apuesto que tienen muchos de donde escoger. Una mejor selección para una boda en Las Vegas que en casa.

—Pensé exactamente lo mismo.

Darien me tendió la mano y me ayudó a dar los dos pasos hacia el pasillo.

—Lucirás asombrosa sin importar lo que te pongas.

Besé su mejilla y tomé mi bolso justo cuando la línea comenzó a moverse. Seguimos a los otros pasajeros a la puerta de entrada y luego a la terminal.

—Déjà vu —susurró Darien.

Yo sentí lo mismo. Las máquinas tragamonedas cantaban sus canciones de sirena y proyectaban coloridas luces brillantes, prometiendo falsamente suerte y mucho dinero. La última vez que Darien y yo estuvimos aquí, era fácil identificar a las parejas que iban a casarse, y me pregunté si nosotros éramos igual de evidentes.

Darien tomó mi mano cuando pasamos la zona para retirar el equipaje, y luego continuamos hacia la señal de taxis. Las puertas automáticas se separaron y caminamos hacia el aire de la noche desierta. Todavía estaba sofocantemente caliente y seco. Inhalé el calor, permitiéndole a las Vegas saturar cada parte de mí.

Casarme con Darien sería la cosa más sencilla y a la vez más difícil que jamás había hecho. Necesitaba despertar las partes de mí que habían sido moldeadas en los rincones más oscuros de esta ciudad para hacer que mi plan funcionara. Si Darien llegaba a pensar que estaba haciendo esto por cualquier otra razón diferente al deseo de querer comprometerme con él, nunca me dejaría hacerlo, y Darien no era precisamente ingenuo, y peor aún, me conocía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer. Si lograba realizar la boda y mantenía a Darien fuera de prisión sin que se enterara, sería probablemente mi mejor engaño hasta ahora.

A pesar de que habíamos sorteado a la multitud que esperaba su equipaje, había una larga fila para los taxis. Suspiré. Deberíamos estar casándonos en este momento. Aún estaba oscuro, pero habían pasado más de cinco horas desde el incendio. No podíamos permitirnos más demoras.

—¿Paloma? —Darien estrechó mi mano—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sonriendo —. ¿Por qué?

—Pareces… un poco tensa.

Tomé control de mi cuerpo; cómo estaba de pie, mi expresión facial o cualquier cosa podría advertirlo. Mis hombros estaban tan encogidos que por poco colgaban alrededor de mis orejas, así que los obligué a relajarse.

—Estoy lista.

—¿Para terminar con esto de una vez? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Si no lo conociera, nunca lo habría notado.

—Dar —dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura—, ésta fue mi idea, ¿recuerdas?

—También lo fue la última vez que estuvimos en Las Vegas. ¿Recuerdas cómo terminó eso?

Me eché a reír y luego me sentí muy mal por hacerlo. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. Esto era importante para él. Lo mucho que me amaba era abrumador la mayoría del tiempo, pero esta noche era diferente.

—Tengo prisa, sí. ¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero algo está mal.

—Sólo estás nervioso. Deja de preocuparte.

Su rostro se suavizó y me abrazó.

—De acuerdo. Si dices que estás bien, entonces te creo.

.

.

Quince largos minutos después, estábamos al frente de la fila. Un taxi se estacionó junto a la acera y se detuvo. Darien abrió la puerta para mí, y me metí en el asiento trasero, deslizándome para esperar a él que entrara.

El conductor del taxi miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Viaje corto?

Darien colocó nuestra bolsa de mano frente a él en el suelo del coche.

—Viajamos ligero.

—Al Bellagio, por favor —dije calmadamente, manteniendo la urgencia fuera de mi voz.

Con letras que no entendía, una alegre melodía circense resonaba a través de los altavoces a medida que nos dirigíamos desde el aeropuerto hacia la famosa calle Strip. Las luces eran visibles a kilómetros antes de que llegáramos al hotel.

Cuando llegamos a Strip, noté un río de gente caminando de un lado a otro a ambos lados de la carretera. Incluso a tempranas horas de la mañana, las aceras estaban abarrotadas de solteros, mujeres empujando cochecitos con sus bebés dormidos, personas disfrazadas tomándose fotos por propinas, y hombres de negocios, aparentemente buscando relajarse.

Darien puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me apoyé en él, tratando de no mirar mi reloj por décima vez.

El taxi aparcó en la rotonda del Bellagio, y Darien se inclinó hacia adelante con el dinero para pagarle al conductor. Luego sacó nuestro equipaje de mano con ruedas y me esperó. Salí rápidamente, tomando su mano y saliendo a la acera. Como si no fuera muy temprano por la mañana, la gente estaba de pie en la línea de taxis para ir a un casino diferente, y otros estaban regresando, tambaleándose y riendo luego de una larga noche de copas.

Darien me apretó la mano.

—Realmente estamos aquí.

—¡Sip! —dije, tirando de él hacia adentro. El techo estaba decorado llamativamente. Todos en el vestíbulo estaban de pie con sus narices en el aire.

—¿Qué estás…? —dije, girándome hacia Darien. Me dejaba tirar de él mientras daba un vistazo al techo.

—¡Mira, Paloma! Es… wow —dijo, asombrado ante las enormes flores multicolores que decoraban el techo.

—¡Sí! —dije, tirando de él hacia la recepción.

—Queremos registrarnos —dije —. Y necesitamos programar una boda en una capilla local.

—¿En cuál? —preguntó el hombre.

—Cualquiera. Una agradable. Abierta las veinticuatro horas.

—Podemos organizarlo. Sólo tengo que registrarlos aquí, y luego el conserje puede ayudarlos con la capilla de bodas, los espectáculos, cualquier cosa que quieran.

—Genial —dije, girándome hacia Darien con una sonrisa triunfante. Él seguía mirando el techo —¡Darien! —dije, tirando de su brazo.

Se giró, recuperándose de su estado hipnótico

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes ir con el conserje y programar la boda?

—¿Sí? Quiero decir, sí. Puedo hacer eso. ¿En cuál?

Me eché a reír.

—Una que esté cerca. Abierta toda la noche. Elegante.

—Entendido —dijo. Pellizcó mi mejilla antes de arrastrar el equipaje de mano hacia el escritorio del conserje.

—Estamos a nombre de Shields —dije, sacando un pedazo de papel—. Este es nuestro número de confirmación.

—Ah, sí. Tengo una suite de luna de miel disponible. ¿Le gustaría cambiar?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estamos bien. —Darien estaba al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con un hombre detrás del escritorio. Estaban mirando juntos un folleto, y él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras el hombre señalaba los diferentes lugares.

—Por favor, permite que esto funcione —dije en voz baja.

—¿Dijo algo señorita?

—Oh. Nada —dije, mientras se giraba para seguir cliqueando en su computadora.

.

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

Serena se inclinó con una sonrisa cuando besé su mejilla, y luego continuó con el registro mientras me giraba hacia el conserje para elegir una capilla.

Miré en dirección a mi futura esposa. Sus largas piernas estaban apoyadas en un par de tacones de plataforma que hacían que un buen par de piernas lucieran aún mejor. Su ligera y delgada blusa, sólo permitía ver a través de ella lo suficiente como para decepcionarme al ver una camiseta sin mangas debajo. Sus gafas de sol favoritas descansaban en la parte delantera de su sombrero de fieltro favorito y sólo unos cuantos mechones largos de su cabello rubio, un poco ondulados después de secarlos naturalmente después de su ducha, caían en cascada bajo el sombrero. Dios mío, esa mujer era jodidamente sexy. Ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo, y todo lo que yo quería era ser parte de todo lo que la involucrara. Ahora que estábamos comprometidos, no sonaba como un pensamiento tan bastardo.

—¿Señor? —dijo el conserje.

—Oh, sí —dije, dándole una última mirada a Serena antes de prestarle al tipo toda mi atención—. Necesito una capilla. Que abra toda la noche. Elegante.

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto, señor. Tenemos varias para usted aquí en Bellagio. Todas son absolutamente hermosas y…

—¿De casualidad no tienen una capilla con un Elvis por aquí? Imagino que si nos vamos a casar en Las Vegas, debería casarnos un Elvis o al menos invitarlo, ¿no cree?

—No, señor, le pido disculpas. Las capillas del Bellagio no cuentan con un imitador de Elvis. Sin embargo, puedo buscar algunos números para que usted pueda llamar y solicitar que uno esté presente en su boda. También está, por supuesto, la mundialmente famosa Capilla Graceland(*), si lo prefiere. Tienen paquetes que incluyen un imitador de Elvis.

—¿Elegante?

—Estoy seguro de que estará muy complacido.

—Muy bien, esa. Que sea tan pronto como sea posible.

El conserje sonrió.

—Tenemos prisa, ¿cierto?

Empecé a sonreír, pero me di cuenta que ya lo estaba haciendo y probablemente lo había hecho como un idiota desde que llegué a su escritorio

—¿Ve a esa chica de allí?

Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella, rápida y respetuosamente. Eso me gustó.

—Sí, señor. Es un hombre con suerte.

—Estoy seguro de que lo soy. Programe la boda para dentro de dos… tal vez tres horas. Ella necesitará tiempo para alistar algunas cosas y prepararse.

—Muy considerado de su parte, señor —cliqueó un par de botones en su teclado y luego agarró el mouse, moviéndolo alrededor y cliqueándolo un par de veces. Su sonrisa se desvanecía a medida que se concentraba y luego se le iluminó el rostro de nuevo cuando terminó. La impresora zumbó y luego me entregó una hoja de papel —. Aquí tiene, señor. Felicitaciones —Levantó su puño y lo choqué, sintiendo como si me hubiesen entregado un billete ganador de la lotería.

.

.

.

_(*) La capilla Graceland forma parte de la historia de Las Vegas desde hace más de 50 años, siendo uno de los lugares más reclamados de la ciudad para celebrar enlaces de todo tipo, ha sido elegida por celebridades de la talla de Bon Jovi o Billy Ray Cyrus para contraer matrimonio._

.

.

* * *

**Ya todo va quedando listo para la boda. Darien está más que feliz y Serena está rezando porque todo salga bien. **

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Al menos con los preparativos para la boda, Darien olvidó ese horrible sueño que lo atormentaba.**

**flor lucero: Con la llegada a las Vegas y la boda materializándose cada vez más, Darien está en su paraíso de felicidad.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el viernes con otro nuevo capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Tres Horas

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: TRES HORAS**

**.**

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

Serena tomó mi mano, jalándome mientras caminábamos por el casino hacia los ascensores. Yo arrastraba los pies, tratando de echar un vistazo alrededor antes de que subiéramos. Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que estuvimos en Las Vegas, pero esta vez era mucho menos estresante. Nos encontrábamos aquí por una razón mucho mejor. Independientemente a eso, Serena seguía completamente enfocada, negándose a hacer una pausa el tiempo suficiente como para que empezara a sentirme cómodo alrededor de las mesas. Ella odiaba Las Vegas y por justa razón, lo que me hizo cuestionar aún más su decisión de venir aquí, pero mientras estuviera en una misión para ser mi esposa, yo no iba a discutir.

—Dar —dijo, jadeando —, los ascensores están justo... allí... —tiró de mí un poco más hasta llegar a su destino final.

—Estamos de vacaciones, Paloma. Relájate.

—No, nos vamos a casar, y tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo.

Presioné el botón, llevándonos a ambos a un espacio abierto al lado de la multitud. No debería sorprenderme que haya tanta gente finalizando su noche tan cerca del amanecer, pero incluso un chico salvaje de fraternidad como yo podría ser impresionado aquí.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer —le dije. Me llevé sus dedos a los labios y los besé.

Serena seguía mirando por encima de las puertas del ascensor, viendo los números descender

—Ya lo habías mencionado antes —me miró y una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó —. Créelo, cariño. Estamos aquí.

Mi pecho se elevó mientras mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, preparándose para dejar escapar un largo suspiro. En los últimos tiempos, o tal vez nunca, mis huesos y músculos se habían sentido tan relajados. Mi mente estaba a gusto. Se sentía extraño sentir todas esas cosas, a sabiendas de lo que acabábamos de dejar detrás de nosotros en el campus, y al mismo tiempo sentirse tan responsable. Era desconcertante y perturbador, esto de sentirse feliz un minuto, y como un criminal al siguiente.

Una rendija se formó entre las puertas del ascensor, y luego se deslizaron lentamente hasta abrirse, permitiendo a los pasajeros salir al pasillo. Serena y yo salimos juntos con nuestra pequeña bolsa de ruedas. Una mujer tenía un bolso grande, un gran equipaje de mano que tenía el doble de tamaño que los nuestros, y una maleta vertical con cuatro ruedas, en la que podrían caber al menos dos niños pequeños.

—¿Se está mudando aquí? —le pregunté —. Eso es genial —Serena me dio un codazo en las costillas.

Ella me lanzó una larga mirada, luego a Serena, y después habló con un acento francés.

—No —apartó la mirada, claramente descontenta de que le hubiera hablado.

Serena y yo intercambiamos miradas, y entonces ella ensanchó sus ojos, diciendo en silencio: "_Wow, qué perra"_. Traté de no reírme. Maldita sea, amaba a esa mujer, y me encantaba saber lo que pensaba sin que haya dicho una sola palabra.

La mujer francesa asintió.

—Presione el botón del piso treinta y cinco, por favor —casi el Penthouse. Por supuesto.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso veinticuatro, Serena y yo salimos a la alfombra ornamentada, un poco perdidos, haciendo el típico repaso que las personas siempre hacen cuando buscan su habitación de hotel. Finalmente, al final del pasillo, Serena insertó su tarjeta-llave y la sacó rápidamente.

La puerta hizo clic. La luz se tornó verde. Entramos.

Serena encendió la luz y se sacó el bolso por encima de su cabeza, arrojándolo sobre la cama king-size. Me sonrió.

—Es lindo.

Solté el asa de la bolsa, dejándola caer, y luego atraje a Serena en mis brazos.

—Ya está. Estamos aquí. Cuando durmamos en esta cama más tarde, lo haremos como marido y mujer.

Serena me miró a los ojos, profunda y reflexivamente, y luego acunó con su mano un lado de mi rostro. La esquina de su boca se curvó.

—Seguro que así será.

No pude empezar a imaginar qué pensamientos se arremolinaban detrás de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, porque casi de inmediato esa mirada reflexiva desapareció.

Se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en los labios.

—¿A qué hora es la boda?

.

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

—¿Tres horas? —mantuve mis músculos relajados, aunque todo mi cuerpo quería tensarse. Estábamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, y no tenía manera de explicarle a Darien por qué necesita acabar con esto de una vez.

¿Acabar con esto de una vez? ¿Así es como me sentía realmente al respecto? Tal vez no se trataba sólo de que Darien necesitara una coartada plausible. Tal vez tenía miedo de acobardarme si había demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Sí —dijo Darien—. Supuse que necesitarías tiempo para conseguir un vestido, un peinado y todas esas cosas. ¿Me... me equivoqué?

—No. No, está bien. Supongo que pensé que llegaríamos aquí y simplemente lo haríamos. Pero, tienes razón.

—No vamos a ir al Red, Paloma. Nos vamos a casar. Sé que no será en una iglesia, pero pensé que...

—Sí. —sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos por un segundo, y luego lo miré —. Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento. Bajaré a buscar algo blanco, luego volveré y me prepararé. Si no puedo encontrar algo aquí, iré a Crystals. Hay más tiendas allí.

Darien se acercó a mí, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Me miró durante unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para inquietarme.

—Dímelo —dijo en voz baja. Sin importar cuánto tratara de justificarme, él me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber -cara de póquer o no- que le ocultaba algo.

—Creo que lo que estás percibiendo es agotamiento. No he dormido casi nada en veinticuatro horas.

Suspiró, me besó en la frente, y luego caminó hacia la nevera. Se inclinó, y luego se volvió, sosteniendo dos pequeñas latas de Red Bull.

—Problema resuelto.

—Mi prometido es un genio.

Me entregó una lata y a continuación, me tomó en sus brazos.

—Me gusta eso.

—¿Qué piense que eres un genio?

—Ser tu prometido.

—¿Sí? No te acostumbres. Te llamaré de una manera diferente en tres horas.

—Me va a gustar aún más el nuevo nombre.

Sonreí, viendo a Darien abrir la puerta del baño.

—Mientras encuentras un vestido, voy a tomar otra ducha, afeitarme, y luego tratar de encontrar algo que ponerme.

—¿Entonces no estarás aquí cuando regrese?

—¿Dónde quieres que esté? Es en la capilla Graceland, ¿cierto? Pensé que simplemente nos encontraríamos allí.

—Será genial encontrarnos en la capilla, justo antes de hacerlo, vestida y lista para caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Vas a caminar sola por Las Vegas durante tres horas?

—Crecí aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Darien pensó por un momento.

—¿Steven sigue trabajando como supervisor del casino?

Levanté una ceja.

—No sé. No he hablado con él. Pero incluso si así fuera, el único casino al que estaré cerca es el Bellagio, y está justo a la suficiente distancia para que yo camine a nuestra habitación.

Darien pareció satisfecho con eso, y luego asintió.

—Nos vemos allí. —me guiñó un ojo, y luego cerró la puerta del baño.

Agarré mi bolso de la cama, la tarjeta-llave de la habitación y después de echar un vistazo a la puerta del baño, tomé el celular de Darien de la mesa de noche.

Al abrir los contactos, presioné sobre el nombre que necesitaba, envié la información de contacto a mi teléfono a través de un mensaje de texto, y luego borré el mensaje al segundo en que se envió. Cuando dejé el teléfono en su lugar, la puerta del baño se abrió y Darien apareció envuelto con sólo una toalla.

—¿La licencia matrimonial? —preguntó.

—La capilla se hará cargo de eso por un pago extra.

Darien asintió, pareciendo aliviado, y luego cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Tiré de la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y me dirigí al ascensor, registrando y luego llamando al nuevo número.

—Por favor, contesta —susurré. El ascensor se abrió, revelando una multitud de mujeres jóvenes, probablemente sólo un poco mayores que yo. Se reían y arrastraban las palabras, la mitad de ellas hablando sobre su noche y las demás decidiendo si debían mantenerse despiertas para no perder sus vuelos a casa.

—Contesta, maldita sea —dije después del primer timbre. Tres timbres después, saltó el correo de voz.

_Te has comunicado con Zaf. Ya sabes qué hacer._

—Ugh —resoplé, dejando que mi mano cayera a mi muslo. La puerta se abrió, y caminé teniendo como propósito ir a las tiendas del Bellagio.

Después de buscar por demasiados lujos, demasiada mala calidad, demasiado encaje, demasiadas cuentas, y demasiado... demasiado de todo, por fin lo encontré: el vestido que usaría cuando me convirtiera en la señora Shields. Era blanco, por supuesto, y de longitud de té. Bastante simple, de verdad, excepto por el considerable escote marinero y una cinta de raso blanco que se ataba alrededor de la cintura. Me paré frente al espejo, dejando que mis ojos estudiaran cada línea y detalle. Era hermoso y me sentía hermosa en él. En sólo un par de horas, estaría parada junto a Darien Shields, viendo cómo sus ojos captaban cada curva de la tela.

Caminé a lo largo del exhibidor, explorando los numerosos velos. Después de probarme el cuarto, lo puse de nuevo en su cubículo, frustrada. Un velo era demasiado recatado. Demasiado inocente. Otro exhibidor me llamó la atención, y caminé hacia él, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran sobre las diferentes cuentas, perlas, piedras y metales de diversas horquillas. Eran menos delicadas, y más... yo. Habían muchos en la mesa, pero yo seguía viendo a uno en particular. Tenía una pequeña peineta de plata, y el resto era sólo decenas de diamantes de imitación de diferentes tamaños que de alguna manera formaban una mariposa. Sin saber por qué, lo sostuve en mi mano, segura de que era perfecto.

Los zapatos estaban en la parte trasera de la tienda. No tenían una gran variedad para elegir, pero por suerte no era muy exigente y elegí el primer par de tacones de tiras plateadas que vi. Dos correas pasaban sobre los dedos de mi pie, y dos más alrededor de mi tobillo, con un grupo de perlas para camuflar la correa. Afortunadamente tenían disponible la talla seis, así que me dirigí a la última cosa en mi lista: la joyería.

Elegí un simple pero elegante par de pendientes de perlas. En la parte superior, donde se sujetaban a mi oreja, había un pequeño circonio cúbico, lo suficientemente llamativo para una ocasión especial, y un collar a juego. Nunca en mi vida había querido destacar. Al parecer, ni siquiera mi boda cambiaría eso.

Pensé en la primera vez que estuve de pie frente a Darien. Estaba sudoroso, sin camisa, y jadeando, y yo estaba cubierta de la sangre de Shun Hayase. Eso había sido hace tan sólo seis meses, y ahora nos íbamos a casar. Y tengo diecinueve años. Sólo diecinueve años.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Me paré frente a la caja registradora, mirando imprimirse el recibo para el vestido, los zapatos, la horquilla, y la joyería, tratando de no hiperventilar.

La pelirroja detrás del mostrador arrancó el recibo y me lo entregó con una sonrisa.

—Es un vestido precioso. Buena elección.

—Gracias —respondí. No estaba segura de sí le devolví la sonrisa o no. De repente, aturdida, me alejé, sosteniendo la bolsa contra mi pecho.

Después de una breve parada en la tienda de joyas buscando un anillo de bodas de titanio negro para Darien, eché un vistazo a mi teléfono y luego lo lancé de nuevo dentro de mi bolso. Estaba muy bien de tiempo.

Cuando entré en el casino, mi bolso empezó a vibrar. Puse la bolsa entre mis piernas y busqué el teléfono. Después de que sonó dos veces, mi búsqueda se volvió desesperada, arañando y empujando todo a un lado para encontrar el teléfono a tiempo.

—¿Hola? —chillé —¿Zaf?

—¿Serena? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —suspiré mientras me sentaba en el suelo contra el lateral de la máquina tragamonedas más cercana —. Estamos bien. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy con Petzite. Está bastante afectada por el incendio. Perdió a algunos de sus clientes habituales.

—Oh, Dios, Zaf. Lo siento mucho. No puedo creerlo. No parece real —le dije, sintiendo una sensación de tirantez en la garganta—. Eran tantos. Sus padres probablemente ni siquiera lo saben todavía —llevé la mano a mi rostro.

—Sí —suspiró, sonando cansado —. Ahora parece una zona de guerra ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Estás en una sala de juegos? —parecía disgustado, como si ya supiera la respuesta, y no pudiera creer que fuéramos tan insensibles.

—¿Qué? —le dije —. Dios, no. Nosotros... tomamos un vuelo a Las Vegas.

—¿Qué? —dijo, indignado. O tal vez sólo confuso, no podía estar segura. Él estaba exaltado.

Me encogí ante la desaprobación en su voz, sabiendo que era sólo el comienzo. Yo tenía un objetivo. Tenía que dejar mis sentimientos a un lado lo mejor que pudiera hasta que consiguiera lo que vine a buscar.

—Sólo escucha. Es importante. No tengo mucho tiempo, y necesito tu ayuda.

—Está bien. ¿Con qué?

—No hables. Sólo escucha. ¿Lo prometes?

—Serena, deja de jugar. Sólo dime de una jodida vez.

—Había mucha gente en la pelea de anoche. Muchos murieron. Alguien tiene que ir a la cárcel por ello.

—¿Crees que podría ser Darien?

—Él y Neflyte, sí. Tal vez John Savage, y cualquier otra persona que crean que lo organizó. Gracias a Dios Nicolas no estaba en la ciudad.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Le pedí a Darien que se casara conmigo.

—Uh... bien. ¿Cómo diablos crees que eso lo va a ayudar?

—Estamos en Las Vegas. Tal vez si podemos probar que nos encontrábamos fuera para casarnos unas pocas horas después, aun si unas cuantas docenas de ebrios chicos universitarios dan testimonio de que él estuvo en la pelea, va a sonar lo suficientemente disparatado para crear una duda razonable.

—Serena… —suspiró.

Un sollozo quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

—No lo digas. Si crees que no va a funcionar, no me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Fue todo lo que pude idear, y si él se entera de por qué estoy haciendo esto, no se casará.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará. Serena, sé que tienes miedo, pero esto es una locura. No puedes casarte con él para mantenerlo fuera de los problemas. De todos modos no funcionará porque ustedes no se fueron sino hasta después de la pelea.

—Te dije que no me lo dijeras.

—Lo siento. Él tampoco querría que hagas esto. Querría que te cases con él porque tú quieres. Si alguna vez se llega a enterar, le vas a romper el corazón.

—No lo sientas, Zaf. Funcionará. Por lo menos le dará una oportunidad. Es una opción, ¿no? Son mejores probabilidades de las que él tendría.

—Supongo —dijo, sonando derrotado.

Suspiré y asentí, tapándome la boca con mi mano libre. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión, haciendo que el suelo del casino luciera como si lo estuviera viendo a través de un caleidoscopio. Una oportunidad era mejor que nada.

—Felicitaciones —dijo.

—¡Enhorabuena! —dijo Petzite en el fondo. Su voz sonaba cansada y ronca, aunque estaba segura de que era sincera.

—Gracias. Mantenme informada. Avísame si van a husmear la casa, o si oyes algo acerca de una investigación.

—Lo haré... y es jodidamente raro que nuestro hermanito menor sea el primero en casarse.

Solté una carcajada.

—Supéralo.

—Vete a la mierda. Y… te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Zaf.

Sostuve el teléfono en mi regazo con ambas manos, viendo como me miraba la gente que pasaba. Obviamente se preguntaban por qué estaba sentada en el suelo, pero no lo suficiente para preguntarme. Me levanté, agarré mi cartera y mi bolsa de compras, y respiré hondo.

—Aquí viene la novia —dije, dando mis primeros pasos.

.

.

* * *

**Pobre Serena, que difícil está siendo todo para ella, y encima Zafiro como que no ayudó mucho al principio, pero al final le dio su apoyo. ¿Tendrá razón él al decir que si Darien se entera de las verdaderas razones de la precipitada boda, se le romperá el corazón?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Serena no pudo sola con la presión de todo y tuvo que contarle a Zafiro. Esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen.**

**flor lucero: Darien está tranquilo pero Serena está hecha un lío aunque decidida a seguir adelante.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con otro capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Atrapada

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: ATRAPADA**

**.**

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

Me sequé, me cepillé los dientes, y me puse una camiseta, unos pantalones cortos, y luego mis Nike. Listo. Maldita sea, que bueno era ser hombre. No podía imaginar tener que secarme el cabello durante media hora, y luego estirarlo con la plancha, después pasar quince o veinte minutos maquillándome para finalmente tener que vestirme. Llaves, billetera, teléfono y afuera. Serena me había dicho que estaría en las tiendas del primer piso, pero también me había dejado claro que no nos podíamos ver antes de la boda. Así que me dirigí rumbo al Strip.

Incluso cuando se tiene prisa, si las fuentes del Bellagio están bailando con la música, es antiamericano no detenerse y mirarlas. Encendí un cigarrillo y le di una calada, apoyando los brazos en una gran baranda de concreto que se alineaban en la plataforma de observación. Mire el agua y recordé la última vez que estuve aquí, junto a Nicolas, mientras Serena pateaba eficientemente los culos de cuatro o cinco veteranos del póquer.

Nicolas. Demonios, estaba tan agradecido de que no estuviera durante esa pelea. Si lo hubiera perdido, o si él hubiera perdido a Rei, no estoy seguro de que Serena y yo estaríamos aquí hoy. Una pérdida como esa cambiaría por completo toda la dinámica de nuestra amistad. Nicolas no podía estar con Serena y conmigo sin Rei, y Rei no podía estar cerca de nosotros sin Nicolas. Serena no podía estar lejos de Rei. Si ellos no hubieran decidido quedarse con los padres de él durante las vacaciones de primavera, yo podría haber estado sufriendo la pérdida de Nicolas en lugar de estar preparándome para mi boda. Pensar en llamar al tío Kakeru y a la tía Himeko con la noticia de que su único hijo había muerto, me provocó que un largo escalofrío corriera por mi espalda.

Negué con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos mientras recordaba el momento antes de llamar a papá, estando parado al frente de Keaton con el humo saliendo por las ventanas. Algunos de los bomberos sostenían una manguera para verter agua en el interior y otros estaban sacando a los sobrevivientes. Recordé lo que se sentía, sabiendo que iba a tener que decirle a mi padre que Zaf había desaparecido y que probablemente estaba muerto. Contarle cómo mi hermano había corrido hacia el camino equivocado en la confusión, mientras que Serena y yo estábamos ahí afuera sin él. El pensamiento de como eso habría afectado a mi padre y a toda nuestra familia, me hizo sentir mal del estómago. Mi padre era el hombre más fuerte que conocía, pero no podría soportar la pérdida de nadie más.

Mi padre y Kakeru huyeron a nuestra ciudad cuando estaban en la secundaria. Ellos, digamos que fueron la primera generación problemática de los Shields. En la universidad, la gente iniciaba pelea con ellos, o querían meterse con ellos. Artemis y Kakeru Shields nunca experimentaron esto últtimo, e incluso conocieron y se casaron con las dos únicas chicas de su universidad que podían manejarlos: Himeko y Luna Moonlight. Sí, hermanas, y eso hacía de Nicolas y de mí, doblemente primos. Probablemente fue bueno que Kakeru e Himeko se detuvieran en uno, no como mamá que tenía cinco niños revoltosos. Estadísticamente, nuestra familia debió tener una niña, aunque no estoy seguro de que el mundo pudiera manejar a una chica Shields. Todas las peleas y la ira, ¿además de los estrógenos? Moriríamos todos.

Cuando nació Nicolas, el tío Kakeru sentó cabeza. Nicolas era un Shields, pero había heredado el temperamento de su madre. Armand, Mamoru, Endymion, Zafiro y yo, éramos iguales a nuestro padre, pero Nicolas, en cambio, era más calmado. Éramos los mejores amigos. Era un hermano que vivía en una casa diferente. Prácticamente lo era, pero se parecía más a Armand que al resto de nosotros. Todos compartíamos el mismo ADN.

La fuente dejó de funcionar y me alejé, viendo el letrero de Crystals. Si pudiera entrar y salir de allí rápidamente, tal vez Serena todavía estaba en las tiendas de Bellagio y no me vería.

Aceleré el paso, esquivando a los turistas ebrios y cansados. Un corto viaje en las escaleras mecánicas y una puerta después, estaba en el interior del centro comercial. Tenía rectángulos de cristal mostraban coloridas cascadas de agua, tiendas de alta costura, y la misma extraña mezcla de personas. Desde familias a strippers. Sólo en Las Vegas.

Entré y salí de varias tiendas sin suerte, luego seguí caminando hasta que llegué a una tienda de Tom Ford. En diez minutos, había encontrado el traje gris perfecto, pero tenía problemas para encontrar una corbata adecuada.

—A la mierda —dije, tomando el traje y una camisa blanca ¿Quién dijo que el novio tenía que usar corbata?

Al salir del centro comercial, vi un par de Converse negras en un estante. Entré, pregunté por mi talla, me las probé, y sonreí.

—Las llevo —le dije a la chica que me estaba ayudando. Me sonrió, con una mirada que podría haberme encendido seis meses atrás. Cuando una mujer te miraba de esa forma significaba que cualquier intento que hiciera por meterme en sus pantalones sería mil veces más fácil. Esa mirada sólo significaba una cosa: "Llévame a casa".

—Buena elección —dijo con una voz suave e insinuante. Su pelo oscuro era largo, grueso y brillante que medía probablemente la mitad de su metro cincuenta. Era una sofisticada belleza asiática, envuelta en un ajustado vestido y tacones altísimos. Sus ojos eran agudos y calculadores. Ella era exactamente el tipo de desafío que a mi antiguo yo, le hubiera encantado tomar

—¿Te quedarás en Las Vegas por mucho tiempo?

—Unos cuantos días.

—¿Esta es tu primera vez aquí?

—La segunda.

—¡Oh! Estaba a punto de ofrecerme a enseñarte los alrededores.

—Me casaré usando estos zapatos en un par de horas.

Mi respuesta apagó el deseo en sus ojos, y sonrió amablemente, pero claramente había perdido el interés.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias —le dije, tomando mi recibo y la bolsa con la caja de zapatos en el interior.

Me fui, sintiéndome mucho mejor conmigo mismo de lo que me hubiera sentido si este fuera un viaje de chicos y la hubiera llevado a mi habitación. No conocía el amor en ese entonces. Era tan jodidamente genial ir a casa con Serena cada noche, y ver su mirada acogedora y amorosa. Nada era mejor que llegar a casa, ideando nuevas formas para enamorarla de mí una y otra vez. Vivía por eso ahora, y era mucho más satisfactorio.

Una hora después de salir del Bellagio, había escogido un traje y una alianza de oro para Serena, y estaba de vuelta donde empecé, en nuestra habitación de hotel. Me senté en el borde de la cama, agarré el control remoto para encender el televisor antes de agacharme para desatar mis zapatillas. Una escena familiar iluminó la pantalla. Era Keaton, rodeado de cinta amarilla y con humo aun saliendo de él. El ladrillo alrededor de las ventanas estaba carbonizado, y el terreno circundante inundado de agua.

El periodista entrevistaba a una chica que no paraba de llorar, describiendo cómo su compañera de cuarto no había regresado al dormitorio, y seguía esperando para saber si su amiga estaba entre los muertos. No pude aguantar más. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y apoyé los codos en mis rodillas. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras lloraba a mis amigos y a toda la gente que había perdido la vida, mientras pedía perdón una y otra vez por ser la razón por la cual estaban allí, y por ser un maldito bastardo al escoger a Serena en lugar de entregarme. Cuando no pude llorar más, decidí tomar un baño y estuve un largo rato de pie bajo el agua caliente hasta que alcancé el estado de ánimo que Serena necesitaba.

Ella no quería verme hasta minutos antes de la boda, así que saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me vestí, me perfumé, até los cordones de mis nuevas Converse y salí. Antes de cerrar, di un último vistazo a la habitación. La próxima vez que viniera aquí, sería el esposo de Serena. Eso era lo único que hacía más llevadera la sensación de culpa. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. El resto de mi vida estaba a solo horas de distancia.

El ascensor se abrió, y seguí caminando por el pasillo que atravesaba el casino. El traje me hacía sentir extraordinariamente, y la gente me miraba, preguntándose a donde iría el idiota bien vestido y usando Converse. Cuando estaba casi a mitad de camino, vi a una mujer sentada en el piso con bolsas de compras, llorando mientras hablaba por su celular. Me detuve en seco. Era Serena.

Instintivamente, me giré a un costado, escondiéndome parcialmente tras una fila de máquinas tragamonedas. Con la música, el pitido, y la charla, no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero se me heló la sangre. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A quién le estaba llorando? ¿No quería casarse conmigo? ¿Debía enfrentarla o debería esperar y rezarle a Dios para que ella no cancelara todo?

Serena se levantó del suelo, luchando con sus bolsas. Todo en mí quería correr hacia ella y ayudarla, pero tenía miedo. Estaba jodidamente aterrorizado de que si me acercaba a ella en ese momento, me diría la verdad, y tenía miedo de escucharla. El bastardo egoísta brotó en mí, y me quede allí de pie, mientras ella se iba.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de mi vista, me senté en el taburete de una máquina tragamonedas y saqué el paquete de cigarrillos de mi bolsillo. Prendí el encendedor y vi como la punta chisporroteó antes que una luz roja lo cubriese, mientras le daba una larga calada. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer si Serena cambiaba de opinión? ¿Podríamos recuperarnos de algo como eso? Independientemente de la respuesta, iba a tener que descubrirla durante el camino. Incluso si ella no podía seguir adelante con la boda, yo no podía perderla.

Estuve sentado allí por un buen rato, fumando, deslizando billetes de un dólar en la máquina tragamonedas, mientras una camarera me traía bebidas gratis. Después del cuarto trago, la despedí con un gesto. Emborracharme antes de la boda no resolvería nada. Tal vez por eso Serena estaba reconsiderándolo. Amarla no era suficiente. Necesitaba madurar de una puta vez, conseguir un trabajo de verdad, dejar de beber, de pelear, y controlar mi maldita ira. Me senté solo en el casino, en silencio y prometí que haría todos esos cambios, y comenzaría en ese momento.

Tomé mi teléfono. A sólo una hora de la boda, le envié un mensaje a Serena, preocupado de lo que podría responder.

.

* * *

_._

_Te extraño._

_._

* * *

_._

.

.

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

Le sonreí a la pantalla del teléfono, al ver que el mensaje era de Darien. Hice clic en responder, sabiendo que las palabras no podían expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

_._

* * *

_._

_Yo también te extraño._

_._

* * *

_._

_Queda menos de una hora ¿Estás lista?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Aún no, ¿tú?_

.

* * *

.

_Demonios sí. Me veo jocosamente increíble. Cuando me veas de seguro desearás casarte conmigo._

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Jocosamente?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Jodidamente* maldito auto-corrector. ¿Foto?_

_._

* * *

_._

_¡No! ¡Es de mala suerte!_

_._

* * *

_._

_Eres "el Trece de la Suerte". Tú tienes buena suerte._

_._

* * *

_._

_Vas a casarte conmigo. Así que está claro que tú no. Y no me llames así. _

_._

* * *

_._

_Te amo, nena._

_._

* * *

_._

_Yo también te amo. Nos vemos pronto._

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Nerviosa?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Por supuesto, ¿tú no?_

_._

* * *

_._

_Solo siento los pies fríos._

_._

* * *

_._

_Yo los tengo calientitos._

.

* * *

.

_Ojalá pudiera explicarte lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo._

.

* * *

.

_No tienes que hacerlo. Yo siento lo mismo._

.

* * *

.

:)

.

* * *

.

3

.

* * *

.

Dejé el teléfono en el mostrador del baño y me miré al espejo, mientras terminaba de aplicarme brillo en mi labio inferior. Después de fijar un último mechón de cabello hacia atrás, fui a la cama, donde había colocado cuidadosamente mi vestido. No era lo que mi yo de 10 años hubiera elegido, pero era hermoso, y lo que estábamos también lo era. Aunque la razón por la que nos casábamos era hermosa, podía pensar en muchos motivos menos nobles para hacerlo. Y, además de eso, nos amábamos. ¿Estaba mal casarse tan jóvenes? La gente solía hacer esto todo el tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de alejar todos los conflictos emocionales que giraban en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué dar tantas vueltas? Esto estaba pasando, y estábamos enamorados. ¿Loco? Sí. ¿Equivocado? No

Me puse el vestido y luego subí la cremallera, delante del espejo.

—Mucho mejor —dije. En la tienda, aunque el vestido era hermoso, sin el cabello arreglado y el maquillaje hecho, no se veía bien. Con mis labios rojos y las pestañas rizadas, todo se complementaba.

Fijé la mariposa de diamantes en la base de los rizos desordenados que formaban mi moño ladeado, y deslicé mis pies en los nuevos zapatos con correas. Bolso. Teléfono. Anillo de Dar. La capilla tendría todo lo demás. El taxi estaba esperando.

A pesar de que miles de mujeres se casaban en Las Vegas todos los años, no pude evitar que todo el mundo me mirara mientras caminaba por el casino en mi vestido de novia. Algunos sonreían, otros simplemente miraban, pero todo me hizo sentir incómoda. Cuando mi padre perdió su último partido como profesional luego de cuatro años consecutivos y anunció públicamente que era mi culpa, recibí la suficiente atención como para que me durara dos vidas enteras. Porque más allá de que hayan sido palabras dichas bajo la frustración del momento, él creó al "Trece de la Suerte" y me había dado una carga increíble que soportar. Incluso cuando mi madre finalmente decidió dejar a Kenji y mudarnos a Wichita tres años después, volver a empezar de cero parecía imposible. Disfruté dos semanas enteras siendo una desconocida, antes de que el primer reportero local descubriera quién era y decidiera acercarse a mí, en el jardín delantero de mi escuela secundaria. Sólo hacía falta una chica odiosa, y una hora de un viernes en la noche buscando en Google para averiguar porque nadie se preocupó lo suficiente por conseguir un encabezado "¿Dónde está ahora?". La segunda parte de mi experiencia en la secundaria se arruinó por completo. Incluso con una mejor amiga que no paraba de hablar.

Cuando Rei y yo nos fuimos a la universidad, quería ser invisible. Y estaba disfrutando inmensamente de mi reciente anonimato, hasta que conocí a Darien.

Miré hacia todos los ojos que me miraban fijamente, y me pregunté si estar con Darien siempre me haría sentir tan visible.

.

.

* * *

**Al parecer las dudas de Serena se van disipando y está decidida a casarse con Darien. Y él está decidido a madurar de una vez para ofrecerle una mejor vida a Serena.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Hasta ahora no hay indicios de que Darien sospeche el verdadero motivo de la proposición de Serena.**

**flor lucero: Darien cree que Serena está dudando por otros motivos como su inmadurez. **

**.**

**Mil disculpas por demorar en actualizar. Nos leemos el sábado. Besos.**

**.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Vivo o Muerto

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: VIVO O MUERTO**

**.**

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

La puerta de la limosina se cerró de golpe tras de mí.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

El conductor me despidió con la mano despreocupadamente.

—No hay problema. Serían veintidos dólares, por favor. Luego regresaré con la limosina.

La limosina era nueva y blanca. A Serena le gustará. Le di treinta dólares.

—Entonces regresará en hora y media, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Nunca llego tarde!

Se alejó y me giré. La capilla estaba iluminada, brillante contra el cielo de la madrugada. Faltaba más o menos media hora para que amaneciera. Sonreí. A Serena le encantará esto.

La puerta principal se abrió, y una pareja salió. Eran de mediana edad, pero él vestía un tuxedo, y ella un enorme vestido de novia. Una mujer bajita con un traje rosa pastel los despedía con la mano, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿Darien?

—Sí —le contesté, abotonando mi chaqueta.

—¡Podría comerte! ¡Espero que tu novia aprecie lo atractivo que eres!

—Ella es más linda que yo.

La mujer se rio.

—Soy Chantilly. La que se encarga de todo por aquí —colocó los puños a su costado, en algún lugar sobre sus caderas. Era tan ancha como lo era de alta, y sus ojos se encontraban casi escondidos debajo de gruesas pestañas postizas —¡Pero no te quedes allí, cariño! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! —dijo, empujándome hacia adentro.

La recepcionista en el escritorio me ofreció una sonrisa y una pequeña montaña de papeles. Sí, queremos un DVD. Sí, queremos flores. Sí, queremos a Elvis. Marqué todos los cuadritos correspondientes, llené nuestros nombres e información y luego le devolví los papeles.

—Gracias, señor Shields —dijo la recepcionista. Las manos me sudaban. No podía creer que estuviera aquí.

Chantilly me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, bueno, más bien mi muñeca, ya que eso era a lo más alto que podía llegar.

—Por aquí, cariño. Puedes refrescarte y esperar a tu novia aquí. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Uh… Serena… —dije, caminando a través de la puerta que Chantilly había abierto. Miré a mi alrededor, notando el sofá y el espejo rodeado por cientos de enormes bombillos. El papel tapiz era recargado pero agradable, y todo se veía limpio y elegante, justo como Serena quería.

—Te avisaré cuando llegue —dijo Chantilly con un guiño —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?

—Sí, eso sería grandioso —respondí, sentándome.

—Ya regreso —canturreó mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Podía escucharla tarareando por el pasillo.

Me recosté en el sofá, tratando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y preguntándome si Chantilly se había tomado alguna bebida energizante, o si siempre era así de animada. A pesar de que estaba sentado, mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. Esta era la razón por la que las personas tenían testigos: para ayudarlos a calmarse antes de la boda. Por primera vez desde que aterrizamos, deseé que Nicolas y mis hermanos estuvieran aquí conmigo. Ellos podrían estar distrayéndome con cualquier tontería, ayudando a alejar de mi mente el hecho de que tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Aquí tienes! ¿Algo más? Luces un poco nervioso. ¿Ya comiste?

—Nop. No he tenido tiempo.

—¡Oh, no podemos permitir que te desmayes en el altar! Te traeré un poco de queso y galletas saladas, ¿tal vez te gustaría un poco de fruta?

—Si claro, gracias —dije, aun ligeramente abrumado por el entusiasmo de Chantilly.

Salió, cerró la puerta, y de nuevo me encontré solo. Mi cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del sofá, y mis ojos examinaron los distintos patrones en la textura de la pared. Agradecía cualquier cosa que evitara que bajara la mirada hacia mi reloj. ¿Serena vendría? Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rehusándome a pensar en eso. Me amaba. Confiaba en ella. Iba a estar aquí. Maldición, desearía que mis hermanos estuvieran aquí. Iba a volverme completamente loco.

.

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

—Oh, te ves preciosa —dijo la conductora mientras me deslizaba en el asiento trasero del taxi.

—Gracias —dije, sintiéndome aliviada de haber salido del casino —. A la capilla Graceland, por favor.

—¿Quieres comenzar el día casada, o qué? —dijo, sonriéndome por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía cabello gris, muy corto, y su espalda cubría todo el asiento, y un poco más.

—Fue lo más rápido que conseguimos.

—Eres muy joven para tener tanta prisa.

—Lo sé —dije, viendo a Las Vegas pasar por la ventana.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Luces bastante nerviosa. Si tienes dudas, sólo dilo. No me importaría dar la vuelta. Por mí, está bien, cariño.

—No estoy nerviosa por casarme.

—¿No?

—No. Nos amamos. No estoy nerviosa por eso. Sólo quiero que él esté bien.

—¿Crees que tiene dudas?

—No —dije, riéndome una vez. Cruzamos miradas por el espejo retrovisor —¿Usted está casada?

—Lo he estado una o dos veces —dijo, guiñándome un ojo —. La primera vez me casé en esa misma capilla donde te casarás tú. Pero también lo hizo Bon Jovi.

—¿En serio?

—¿Conoces a Bon Jovi? **_¡Tommy used to work on the docks!_** —cantó para mi sorpresa.

—¡Sí! He oído de él —dije, divertida y agradecida por la distracción.

—Me encanta. ¡Mira! Tengo el CD —lo introdujo, y durante el resto del camino escuchamos los grandes éxitos de Jon. "Wanted Dead or Alive", "Always", "Bed of Roses", y "I'll Be There for You", que justo terminaba cuando nos detuvimos frente a la capilla.

Saqué un billete de cincuenta.

—Quédese con el resto. Bon Jovi ayudó mucho.

Me devolvió el cambio.

—Nada de propina, cariño. Me dejaste cantar.

Cerré la puerta y la despedí con la mano mientras se iba. ¿Ya habría llegado Darien? Caminé hasta la capilla y abrí la puerta. Una mujer mayor con un peinado enorme y demasiado brillo labial me recibió.

—¿Serena?

—Sí —dije, jugueteando con mi vestido.

—Estás bellísima. Mi nombre es Chantilly, y seré una de tus testigos. Déjame tomar tus cosas. Las guardaré, y estarán a salvo hasta que termine la ceremonia.

—Gracias —dije, viéndola alejarse con mi bolso. Algo tintineaba dentro cuando ella caminaba, aunque no se me ocurría realmente qué podía ser —¡Oh, espere! El… —dije, mirándola mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia mí con el bolso —… el anillo de Darien está ahí. Lo siento.

Sus ojos casi se cerraban por completo cuando sonreía, haciendo que sus pestañas postizas se notaran aún más.

—Todo está bien, cariño. Sólo respira.

—No recuerdo cómo —dije, deslizando el anillo en mi pulgar.

—Ven —dijo, estirando la mano —. Dame tu anillo y el de él. Yo se los daré a ambos cuando sea el momento. Elvis llegará pronto para llevarte al altar.

La miré, sorprendida.

—Elvis.

—¿El Rey? ¿No lo conoces?

—Sí, sé quién es Elvis, pero… —arrastré mis palabras mientras me quitaba el anillo con un pequeño tirón y lo coloqué en su palma junto al de Darien.

Chantilly sonrió.

—Puedes usar esta habitación para refrescarte. Darien ya está esperando, así que Elvis vendrá a tocar tu puerta en cualquier momento. ¡Te veo en el altar!

Me miró al cerrar la puerta. Me di la vuelta, sobresaltándome con mi propio reflejo en el enorme espejo detrás de mí. Estaba rodeado por unas luces grandes y redondas como los que una actriz utilizaría en un show de Broadway. Me senté en el tocador, observándome en el espejo. ¿Eso es lo que era? ¿Una actriz?

Él me estaba esperando. Darien se encontraba en el altar, esperando a que me uniera a él y así pudiésemos comprometer el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

¿Qué pasaba si mi plan no funcionaba? ¿Qué si iba a prisión y todo esto había sido para nada? ¿Qué pasaba si no investigaban tanto a Darien y todo esto fuera inútil? Ya no tendría la excusa de que me había casado para salvarlo, antes de siquiera tener la edad legal para beber alcohol. ¿Si de verdad lo amaba, necesitaba una excusa? ¿Por qué se casaban las personas? ¿Por amor? Eso teníamos de sobra. Al principio me sentía muy segura. Solía sentirme segura de muchas cosas y ahora no me sentía así, en absoluto.

Pensé en la expresión en el rostro de Darien si se enteraba de la verdad, y luego pensé en lo que dejarlo plantado causaría en él. No quería que sufriera y lo necesitaba como si fuese una parte de mí. De esas dos cosas si me encontraba bastante segura.

Dos golpes en la puerta casi me provocaron un ataque de pánico. Me giré, apretando el respaldo de la silla. Era blanca, con remolinos y curvas que formaban un corazón en el medio.

—¿Señorita? —dijo Elvis con una profunda voz sureña —. Es hora.

—Oh —dije bajito. No sé por qué, ya que no podía escucharme.

—¿Serena? Tu enorme pedazo de intenso amor está esperando por ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Yo… sólo necesito un minuto.

El otro lado de la puerta se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí —dije—. Sólo un minuto, por favor.

Luego de unos minutos, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

—¿Serena? —Era Chantilly —¿Puedo pasar, linda?

—No. Lo siento, pero no. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, y estaré lista.

Después de otros cinco minutos, tres golpes en la puerta causaron que un sudor frío corriera por mi espalda. Esos golpes me eran familiares. Más fuertes. Más confiados.

—¿Paloma?

.

.

* * *

**Los nervios traicionaron a Serena y creo que llegó el momento de la verdad. ¿Le dirá Serena a Darien la verdadera razón del por qué quiere casarse o creen que saldrá bien librada de esta?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Creo que lo que se viene para Darien puede ser muy duro si es que Serena se anima a decirle la verdad.**

**flor lucero: Darien la ama tanto que está dispuesto a todo por ella.**

**.**

**Sé que últimamente les he fallado con las fechas de publicación, pero intentaré como sea actualizar el viernes. Besos.**

**.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Efectivo

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: EFECTIVO**

**.**

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Ella está aquí! Acabo de mostrarle un camerino para que se refresque. ¿Estás listo?

—¡Sí! —dije, poniéndome de pie de un salto. Me sequé las manos sudorosas en mis pantalones y seguí a Chantilly por el pasillo, hacia el vestíbulo. Me detuve.

—Por aquí, cariño —dijo Chantilly, animándome hacia las puertas dobles que conducían a la capilla.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté.

Chantilly señaló.

—Ahí dentro. Tan pronto como esté lista, empezaremos. Pero tú tienes que estar al otro extremo del pasillo, dulzura.

Su sonrisa era dulce y paciente. Me imaginé que lidiaba con todo tipo de situaciones, desde borrachos hasta novios nerviosos. Después de una última mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Serena, seguí a Chantilly por el pasillo y me indicó dónde pararme. Mientras ella estaba hablando, un hombre con gruesas patillas y un disfraz de Elvis abrió la puerta de manera teatral, curvando los labios y tarareando "Blue Hawaii".

—¡Hombre, me gusta mucho Las Vegas! ¿Te gusta Las Vegas? —dijo, imitando desde ya a Elvis.

Sonreí.

—Hoy sí.

—¡No se puede pedir más! ¿Te ha dicho la Sra. Chantilly todo lo que necesitas saber para convertirte en Señor esta mañana?

—Sí. Creo que sí.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, chico, vas a hacerlo muy bien. Iré a buscar a tu señora. Vuelvo en un parpadeo.

Chantilly se rio.

—Oh, ese Elvis —después de unos minutos, Chantilly miró su reloj, y luego caminó por el pasillo hacia las puertas dobles.

—Esto sucede todo el tiempo —me aseguró el oficiante.

Después de otros cinco minutos, Chantilly asomó la cabeza a través de las puertas.

—¿Darien? Creo que está un poco… nerviosa. ¿Quieres tratar de hablar con ella?

Mierda.

—Sí —dije. El pasillo parecía corto antes, pero ahora se sentía como un kilómetro de distancia. Empujé la puerta y levanté mi puño. Hice una pausa, tomé aire, y luego llamé un par de veces —¿Paloma?

Después de lo que me parecieron dos eternidades, Serena finalmente habló, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy aquí.

A pesar de que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, sonaba como a kilómetros, igual a la mañana siguiente de la vez que había llevado a esas dos chicas a casa desde el bar. Sólo el pensar en esa noche me hizo sentir un ardor en el estómago. Ni siquiera me sentía como la misma persona que era entonces.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —pregunté

—Sí. Sólo… Todo ha ido muy rápido. Necesito un momento para respirar.

Ella no sonaba para nada bien. Estaba determinado a mantenerme en mis cabales, para alejar el pánico que solía causar que hiciera todo tipo de cosas estúpidas. Tenía que ser el hombre que Serena merecía.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?

No respondió.

Chantilly se aclaró la garganta y retorció sus manos, claramente intentando pensar en algo alentador que decir.

Necesitaba estar al otro lado de esa puerta.

—Paloma… —dije, seguido de una pausa. Lo que diría a continuación podría cambiarlo todo, pero hacer lo correcto por Serena triunfó sobre mis propias necesidades épicamente egoístas —. Sé que sabes que te amo. Lo que quizás no sabes es que no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposo. Pero si no estás lista, esperaré a que lo estés, Paloma. No iré a ninguna parte. Quiero decir, sí. Quiero esto, pero sólo si tú también lo quieres. Sólo… necesito que sepas que puedes abrir ésta puerta y que podemos caminar por ese pasillo, o podemos conseguir un taxi y volver a casa. De cualquier manera, te amo.

Después de otra larga pausa, supe que era el momento. Saqué un viejo y desgastado sobre del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, y lo sostuve con ambas manos. El desvanecido trazo de la pluma lo rodeaba, y seguí las líneas con mi dedo índice. Mi madre había escrito unas palabras a la futura esposa de Darien Shields. Mi papá me lo había dado cuando pensó que las cosas entre Serena y yo se estaban poniendo serias. Sólo había sacado esta carta una vez desde entonces, preguntándome lo que había escrito en su interior, pero nunca rompiendo el sello. Esas palabras no eran para mí.

Mis manos temblaban. No tenía ni idea de lo que mamá había escrito, pero de verdad la necesitaba en estos momentos, y tenía la esperanza de que esta vez, de alguna manera ella pudiera llegar de donde estuviera y ayudarme. Me agaché y deslicé el sobre por debajo de la puerta.

.

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

Paloma. La palabra que solía hacerme poner los ojos en blanco. No sabía por qué había empezado a llamarme así en primer lugar, y no me importaba. Ahora, el extraño apodo de Darien pronunciado con su voz profunda y áspera, hizo que mi cuerpo entero se relajara. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta, apoyando mi mano en la madera.

—Estoy aquí.

Podía escuchar mi respiración; sibilante, lenta, como si estuviera durmiendo. Cada parte de mí se encontraba relajada. Sus cálidas palabras cayeron lentamente a mí alrededor como una acogedora manta. No importaba lo que sucediera una vez que regresáramos a casa, siempre y cuando fuera la esposa de Darien. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que si iba a hacer esto para ayudarlo o no, estaba ahí para casarme con el hombre que me amaba más de lo que cualquier hombre había amado a una mujer. Y yo lo amaba, lo suficiente para tres vidas enteras. En la Capilla Graceland, en este vestido, era casi exactamente donde yo quería estar. El único lugar mejor sería junto a él al final del pasillo.

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño cuadrado blanco apareció a mis pies.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, agachándome para recogerlo. El papel era viejo y amarillento. Estaba dirigido a la futura esposa de Darien Shields.

—Es de mi mamá —dijo Darien.

Se me cortó la respiración. Casi deseaba no abrirlo, era obvio que había sido sellado y mantenido a salvo por mucho tiempo.

—Ábrela —dijo Darien, como si pareciera leer mis pensamientos.

Mi dedo se deslizó cuidadosamente entre la apertura, con la esperanza de conservarlo lo mejor que podía, pero fallé miserablemente. Saqué el papel doblado en tres y el mundo entero se detuvo.

.

* * *

**_No nos conocemos, pero sé que debes alguien ser muy especial. No puedo estar allí hoy, para ver a mi pequeño prometerte su amor, pero hay unas algunas cosas que creo que me gustaría decirte si lo estuviera._**

**_Primero, gracias por amar a mi hijo. De todos mis niños, Darien es el de más tierno corazón. También es el más fuerte. Te amará con todo lo que tiene tanto como tú se lo permitas._**

**_Un niño sin una madre es una criatura muy curiosa. Si Darien se parece a su padre, y estoy segura de que así es, es un profundo océano de fragilidad, protegido por un grueso muro de malas palabras y fingida indiferencia. Un chico Shields te llevará por el borde todo el camino, pero si vas con él, te seguirá a donde sea._**

**_Desearía más que cualquier cosa poder estar allí hoy. Me gustaría poder ver su rostro al dar este paso contigo, poder estar allí con mi esposo y experimentar este día con todos ustedes. Creo que esa es una de las cosas que más extrañaré. Pero hoy no es sobre mí. Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que mi hijo te ama. Y cuando un chico Shields se enamora, lo hace para siempre._**

**_Por favor, dale a mi pequeño un beso de mi parte. Mi deseo para ustedes es que la pelea más grande que tengan sea sobre quién es el más tolerante._**

**_Con amor,_**

**_Luna_**

* * *

**_._**

—¿Paloma?

Sostuve la carta contra mi pecho con una mano, y abrí la puerta con la otra. El rostro de Darien se encontraba tenso de preocupación, pero en el segundo que sus ojos encontraron con los míos, la preocupación se desvaneció.

Parecía sorprendido al verme.

—Estás… No creo que haya una palabra para describir lo hermosa que eres.

Sus dulces ojos azul zafiro, ensombrecidos por sus gruesas pestañas, calmaron mis nervios. Sus tatuajes estaban escondidos bajo su traje gris, y una blanca y fresca camisa abotonada. Dios mío, él era la perfección. Era sexy, valiente, tierno y Darien Shields era mío. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era caminar por el pasillo.

—Estoy lista.

—¿Qué decía en la carta? —preguntó.

Mi garganta se tensó, conteniendo un sollozo. Lo besé en la mejilla.

—Esto es de su parte.

—¿Sí? —dijo, con una dulce sonrisa llenando su rostro.

—Y prácticamente acertó en todo lo maravilloso que eres, a pesar de que no pudo verte crecer. Ella es tan maravillosa, Darien. Me gustaría haberla conocido.

—A mí me hubiera gustado que te conociera —se detuvo un momento, sumergido en sus pensamientos y luego levantó las manos.

Su manga se retrocedió, revelando su tatuaje de PALOMA.

—Vamos a pensarlo. No tienes que decidir ahora. Volveremos al hotel, pensaremos en ello, y… —suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos y hombros —. Lo sé. Esto es una locura. Es sólo que lo quería tanto, Serena. Esta locura es mi cordura. Podemos…

No podía soportar verlo tropezar y luchar por más tiempo.

—Cariño, detente —dije, tocando su boca con tres de mis dedos—. Ya déjalo.

Él me miró. Esperando.

—Sólo para que quede claro, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que seas mi esposo.

Al principio sus cejas se elevaron, dubitativas, y luego ofreció una sonrisa cautelosa.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Dónde está mi ramo?

—¡Oh! —dijo Chantilly, distraída por la conversación —. Aquí, dulzura —me tendió una bola perfectamente redonda de rosas rojas.

Elvis me ofreció su brazo, y lo tomé.

—Nos vemos en el altar, Darien —dijo.

Darien tomó mi mano, besó mis dedos, y luego regresó trotando por donde había venido, seguido por una risueña Chantilly.

Ese pequeño roce no fue suficiente. De repente, no podía esperar para llegar a él, y mis pies rápidamente se dirigieron a la capilla. No estaba sonando la marcha nupcial, pero en cambio, "Thing for You", la canción que bailamos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, salía de los altavoces.

Me detuve y miré a Darien, teniendo por fin una oportunidad de disfrutar de su traje gris y zapatillas Converse negras. Sonrió al ver el reconocimiento en mis ojos. Di otro paso, y luego otro. El oficiante hizo un gesto para que fuera más lento, pero no pude. Todo mi cuerpo necesitaba estar junto Darien más de lo que nunca lo había necesitado antes. Él debió haber sentido lo mismo. Elvis no había llegado a mitad de camino antes de que Darien decidiera dejar de esperar y se dirigiera hacia nosotros. Tomé su brazo.

—Uh… iba a entregarla en un momento.

La boca de Darien se levantó en un lado.

—Ella ya era mía.

Me abracé a su brazo y recorrimos el resto del camino, juntos. La música se detuvo, y el oficiante nos hizo una seña.

—Darien… Serena.

Chantilly tomó mi ramo de rosas y, a continuación, se puso de pie a un lado.

Nuestras manos temblorosas estaban entrelazadas. Los dos estábamos tan nerviosos y felices que era casi imposible mantenernos quietos.

Incluso sabiendo cuánto realmente deseaba casarme con Darien, mis manos temblaban. No estaba segura de lo que decía el oficiante exactamente. No podría recordar su cara o lo que usaba, sólo recordar su profunda voz nasal, su acento del noreste, y las manos de Darien sosteniendo las mías.

—Mírame, Paloma —dijo Darien en voz baja.

Miré a mi futuro esposo, perdiéndome en la sinceridad y la adoración de su mirada. Nadie, ni siquiera Rei, me había mirado con tanto amor. Las esquinas de la boca de Darien se elevaron, por lo que supuse que debía tener la misma expresión.

A medida que el oficiante hablaba, los ojos de Darien viajaron sobre mí, mi cara, mi pelo, mi vestido, incluso miró hacia abajo, a mis zapatos. Luego, se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de mi cuello, e inhaló.

El oficiante se detuvo.

—Quiero recordar todo —dijo Darien.

El oficiante sonrió, asintió con la cabeza, y continuó.

Un flash se disparó, sobresaltándonos. Darien miró hacia atrás, reconoció al fotógrafo, y luego me miró. Reflejábamos nuestras sonrisas cursis mutuamente. No me importaba que probablemente nos viéramos absolutamente ridículos. Era como si nos estuviésemos preparando para saltar desde el pico más alto, para sumergirnos en el río más profundo que alimenta la más magnífica y aterradora cascada, justo sobre la mejor y más fantástica montaña rusa del universo. Multiplicado por diez.

—El verdadero matrimonio comienza mucho antes del día de la boda —comenzó el oficiante—, y los esfuerzos del matrimonio continúan más allá del final de la ceremonia. Un breve momento en el tiempo y el movimiento de la pluma son todo lo que se necesita para crear el vínculo jurídico del matrimonio, pero se necesita toda una vida de amor, compromiso y perdón para hacer del matrimonio algo eterno y duradero. Creo, Darien y Serena, que ustedes nos acaban de mostrar lo que su amor es capaz de hacer en un momento de tensión. Sus días pasados fueron el camino que los llevó a esta capilla, y su viaje para un futuro de convivencia se vuelve un poco más claro con cada nuevo día.

Darien apoyó su mejilla contra mi sien. Me alegré mucho de que quisiera tocarme dónde y cuándo quisiera. Si pudiera abrazarlo sin interrumpir la ceremonia, lo habría hecho. Las palabras del oficiante comenzaron a entremezclarse. Algunas veces, Darien habló, y yo también lo hice. Deslicé el anillo negro en su dedo, y sonreí.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo —dije, repitiendo después el oficiante.

—Una buena elección —dijo Darien, admirando su anillo.

Cuando fue el turno de Darien, parecía tener problemas. Luego deslizó dos anillos en mi dedo: mi anillo de compromiso, y uno simple de oro.

Quería tomar un momento para apreciar el detalle de haberme conseguido una alianza oficial de matrimonio, tal vez ni siquiera tenía que decirlo, pero estaba teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial. Cuanto más me concentraba en el presente, más rápido parecía suceder todo.

Pensé que tal vez debería escuchar la lista de cosas que estaba prometiendo, pero todas las voces perdían sentido, excepto la de Darien.

—Demonios ¡claro que acepto! —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y me comprometo a nunca entrar en otra pelea, beber en exceso, apostar, o ceder a un ataque de ira… y que nunca, jamás volveré a herirte o a hacerte llorar.

Cuando llegó mi turno de nuevo, me detuve.

—Sólo quiero que sepas, antes de hacer mis votos, que soy muy terca. Ya sabes que es difícil convivir conmigo, y has dejado claro en docenas de ocasiones que te vuelvo loco. Y estoy segura de que he enloquecido a cualquiera que haya estado conmigo estos últimos meses con mi indecisión e incertidumbre. Pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea el amor, esto tiene que serlo. Primero fuimos los mejores amigos, tratamos de no enamorarnos, y lo hicimos de todos modos. Si no estás conmigo, entonces no es donde quiero estar. Estoy en esto. Estoy contigo. Podemos ser impulsivos, y absolutamente locos por estar parados aquí, a nuestra edad, seis meses después de habernos conocido. Todo esto podría jugar a ser un completo, hermoso y maravilloso desastre, pero lo quiero si es contigo.

—Como Johnny y June —dijo Darien, con los ojos un poco vidriosos —. Desde aquí todo es cuesta arriba, y voy a amar cada minuto de ello.

—¿Aceptas…? —comenzó el oficiante.

—Sí, acepto —dije.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero tengo que decirlo.

—Lo he escuchado una vez. No necesito escucharlo de nuevo —dije, sonriendo, sin apartar los ojos de Darien. Él apretó mis manos. Repetimos los votos, y luego el oficiante hizo una pausa.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Darien.

El oficiante sonrió.

—Eso es todo. Están casados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas. Parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—Puedes besar a tu…

Darien me tomó en sus brazos y me envolvió con fuerza, besándome, con entusiasmo y pasión al principio, y luego sus labios se desaceleraron, moviéndose contra los míos con más ternura.

Chantilly aplaudió con sus pequeñas y regordetas manos.

—¡Esa fue una buena! ¡La mejor que he visto en toda la semana! Me encanta cuando no salen según lo planeado.

El oficiante dijo:

—Les presento a ustedes, Sra. Chantilly y Sr. King, al Sr. y la Sra. Shields.

Elvis aplaudió, también, y Darien me levantó en sus brazos. Tomé cada lado de su rostro en mis manos y me incliné para besarlo.

—Estoy tratando de no tener un momento a lo "Tom Cruise" —dijo Darien, sonriendo a todos en la sala—. Ahora entiendo todo eso de saltar en el sofá y golpear el piso. ¡No sé cómo expresar lo que siento! ¿Dónde está Oprah?

Solté una carcajada poco característica. Él sonreía de oreja a oreja, y estoy segura de que me veía igual de molestamente feliz. Darien me bajó, y luego miró a todos en la sala. Parecía un poco sorprendido.

—¡Woo-hoo! —gritó, agitando los puños frente a él. Estaba teniendo un momento muy Tom Cruise. Se echó a reír, y luego me besó de nuevo —¡Lo hicimos!

Me reí con él. Me tomó en sus brazos, y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos un poco más brillantes.

—¡Se casó conmigo! —le dijo a Elvis —¡Maldición, te amo, nena! —gritó de nuevo, abrazándome y besándome.

No estaba segura de lo que esperaba, pero esto definitivamente no lo era. Chantilly, el oficiante e incluso Elvis se reían, medio divertidos, medio asustados. El flash del fotógrafo se disparaba como si estuviéramos rodeados de paparazzi.

—Sólo unos cuantos papeles que firmar, unas cuantas fotos, y entonces pueden comenzar su felices para siempre —dijo Chantilly. Se dio la vuelta y luego nos miró de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo —¡Oh! Tu ramo. Vamos a necesitarlo para las fotos.

Me dio las flores, y Darien y yo posamos para la cámara. Nos paramos juntos, mostrando nuestros anillos. Lado a lado, cara a cara, saltando en el aire, abrazados, besándonos, y en un momento Darien me sostuvo en sus brazos. Después de una rápida firma del acta de matrimonio, Darien me llevó de la mano a la limusina que nos esperaba afuera.

—¿Realmente sucedió? —pregunté.

—¡Tan seguro como el infierno que sí!

—¿Vi unos ojos brillosos allá atrás?

—Paloma, ahora eres la señora Shields. ¡Nunca he estado tan feliz en mi vida!

Una sonrisa estalló en mi rostro, me reí y negué con la cabeza. Nunca había visto a un loco tan atractivo. Me abalancé sobre él, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Desde que su lengua había estado en mi boca, en la capilla, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tenerla de nuevo allí.

Darien anudó sus dedos en mi pelo mientras me subía encima de él, y afianzaba mis rodillas en el asiento de cuero a cada lado de sus caderas. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cinturón mientras él se inclinaba para presionar el botón para subir la ventana, dándonos privacidad.

Maldije los botones de su camisa por tomar tanto tiempo en desabotonarse, y luego comencé a trabajar con impaciencia en su cremallera. La boca de Darien estaba en todas partes; besando la piel sensible detrás de mi oreja, pasando su lengua por la línea de mi cuello, y mordisqueando mi clavícula. Con sólo un movimiento, me giró sobre mi espalda, deslizando inmediatamente su mano por mi muslo y enganchando mi ropa interior en su dedo. En cuestión de segundos, colgaba de uno de mis tobillos, y la mano de Darien se movía por el interior de mi pierna, hasta que se detuvo en la tierna piel entre mis muslos.

—Cariño —dije en voz baja antes de que él me silenciara con su boca. Respiraba con dificultad por la nariz, sosteniéndome contra él como si fuera la primera y la última vez.

Darien se retiró sobre sus rodillas, con sus abdominales definidos, pecho y tatuajes en plena vista. Mis muslos se tensaron instintivamente, pero tomó mi pierna derecha con sus dos manos, apartándola suavemente. Vi como su boca hambrienta trabajaba desde los dedos de mis pies, a mis talones, mi pantorrilla, la rodilla, y luego a la cara interna de mi muslo. Levanté mis caderas hacia su boca, pero él se entretuvo en mis muslos por varios minutos, mucho más paciente que yo.

Una vez que su lengua tocó las partes más sensibles de mí, sus dedos se deslizaron entre el vestido y el asiento, agarrando mi trasero, tirando ligeramente de mí hacia él. Mis terminaciones nerviosas se derritieron y se tensaron al mismo tiempo. Darien había estado en esa posición antes, pero era evidente que se había estado conteniendo, reservando lo mejor para nuestra noche de bodas. Mis rodillas se doblaron, temblando, y coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

Se detuvo una vez, sólo para susurrar mi nombre contra mi piel húmeda, vacilé, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como si sus palabras giraran en el interior de mi cabeza en puro éxtasis. Gemí, haciendo que sus besos se intensificaran, y luego se tensó, levantando mi cuerpo más cerca de su boca.

Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más intenso, una pared de ladrillo entre el deseo de dejarme ir y la necesidad de permanecer en ese momento. Por último, cuando no pude esperar más, extendí la mano y enterré la cara de Darien en mí. Grité, sintiéndolo sonreír, vencido por las intensas sacudidas de electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Con todas las distracciones de Darien, no me di cuenta que estábamos en el Bellagio hasta que oí la voz del conductor a través del altavoz.

—Lo siento, Sr. y Sra. Shields, pero hemos llegado a su hotel. ¿Les gustaría que de otra vuelta por el Strip?

.

.

* * *

**Por fin se casaron y Darien aún no sabe la verdad. Creo que Serena guardará el secreto porque a fin de cuentas, ella también lo ama y ahora ambos están felices. ¿Y que les pareció la carta de la mamá de Darien? A mi casi me hace llorar. **

**Me encantó el momento "Tom Cruise" de Darien y para quienes no sepan a que se refiere eso, pues en el programa de Oprah, él saltaba encima del sofá y daba puños al suelo de la emoción al hablar de su entonces novia, Katie Holmes.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Serena no se lo dijo y creo que fue lo mejor. Ahora están felices y listos para su noche de bodas.**

**flor lucero: Los nervios la traicionaron, pero la presencia de Darien y la carta de Luna alejaron todos sus temores.**

**.**

**Sé que querrán matarme por no cumplir con la fecha pero estarán felices con el capítulo de hoy. Mejor no doy fecha para la publicación del próximo capítulo pero será lo más pronto que pueda ;)... Besos**

**.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Finalmente

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: FINALMENTE**

**.**

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

—No, sólo denos un minuto —dije.

Serena se encontraba medio acostada, medio sentada en el asiento de cuero negro de la limusina, con las mejillas encendidas y respirando con dificultad. Besé su tobillo y luego saqué sus bragas por la punta de sus tacones altos, entregándoselas a ella.

Maldición, era una hermosa vista. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella mientras me abotonaba la camisa. Serena me dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras se colocaba las bragas de nuevo en sus caderas. El chofer de la limusina llamó a la puerta. Serena asintió y le di luz verde para abrirla. Le entregué la factura y a continuación, levanté a mi esposa en brazos. Pasamos a través del vestíbulo y el casino en tan sólo unos minutos. Se podría decir que estaba un poco motivado por llegar a la habitación. Afortunadamente, tener a Serena en mis brazos proveía una cubierta a mí abultada polla.

Ella ignoró a todas las personas que nos miraban mientras entrábamos al elevador, y luego plantó su boca en la mía. El número de piso salió amortiguado cuando traté de decírselo a la divertida pareja que estaba cerca a los botones, pero me aseguré por el rabillo del ojo que hubieran presionado el número correcto.

Tan pronto como entramos al pasillo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me esforcé por mantener a Serena en mis brazos y sacar la tarjeta-llave de mi bolsillo.

—Ya la tengo, cariño —dijo ella, sacando la tarjeta y después besándome mientras abría la puerta.

—Gracias, señora Shields.

Serena sonrió contra mi boca.

—Fue un placer.

La llevé a la habitación y la bajé hasta colocarla al pie de la cama. Serena me miró por un momento mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón.

—Sacaremos esto del camino, señora Shields. Esta es una prenda de vestir tuya que no quiero arruinar.

Le di la vuelta y luego desabroché lentamente su vestido, besando cada parte de piel que iba quedando expuesta. Cada centímetro de Serena ya estaba profundamente grabado en mi mente, pero tocar y saborear la piel de la mujer que ahora era mi esposa, hacía que todo fuera nuevo otra vez. Sentí una emoción que nunca había sentido antes.

El vestido cayó al suelo y lo recogí, arrojándolo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Serena desabrochó la parte posterior de su sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo y yo metí mis pulgares entre su piel y el tejido de encaje de sus bragas. Sonreí. Ya las había sacado una vez.

Me incliné para besar la piel detrás de su oreja.

—Te amo tanto —le susurré, empujando lentamente sus bragas por sus muslos. Cayeron a sus tobillos y ella las pateó lejos con sus pies descalzos. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, tomando una profunda respiración por la nariz, tirando de su espalda desnuda contra mi pecho. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, mi polla estaba prácticamente llegando a su encuentro, pero era importante tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Sólo teníamos una noche de bodas, y quería que fuera perfecta.

.

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

La piel de todo mi cuerpo estaba erizada. Cuatro meses antes, Darien había tomado algo de mí que nunca le había dado a ningún otro hombre. Estuve tan decidida en entregárselo a él que no tuve tiempo para estar nerviosa. Ahora, en nuestra noche de bodas, sabiendo qué esperar y sabiendo lo mucho que me amaba, estaba más nerviosa que en nuestra primera noche.

—Sacaremos esto del camino, señora Shields. Esta es una prenda de vestir tuya que no quiero arruinar —dijo.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa, recordando mi suéter de cachemira color rosa y el patrón de manchas de sangre por el centro de la misma. Entonces, pensé en el momento que vi a Darien en la cafetería la primera vez.

—_Estropeo mucha ropa_ —había dicho con su sonrisa matadora, marcando sus hoyuelos. La misma sonrisa que había querido odiar; los mismos labios que bajaban por mi espalda en estos momentos.

Darien me guio hacia adelante y me subí a la cama, mirando detrás de mí, esperando que subiera. Él estaba observándome, quitándose la camisa, los zapatos y dejando caer sus pantalones al suelo. Negó con la cabeza, me dio la vuelta sobre mi espalda y luego se colocó encima de mí.

—¿No? —pregunté.

—Preferiría mirar a los ojos de mi esposa que ser creativo… al menos por esta noche.

Apartó un mechón suelto de mi rostro y luego besó mi nariz. Fue un poco divertido ver a Darien tomarse su tiempo, meditando cómo y qué quería hacerme. Una vez que estuvimos desnudos e instalados debajo de las sábanas, tomó una profunda respiración.

—¿Señora Shields?

Sonreí.

—¿Sí?

—Nada. Sólo quería llamarte así.

—Bueno. Creo que ya me gusta.

Los ojos de Darien escanearon mi rostro.

—¿En serio?

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? Porque es un poco más difícil de demostrarlo que hacer votos sobre estar contigo para siempre.

Darien se detuvo, algún conflicto interior oscurecía su expresión.

—Te vi —dijo, con su voz apenas en un susurro —. En el casino.

Mi memoria retrocedió instantáneamente, casi segura de que se había cruzado con Steven y posiblemente lo había visto con una mujer que se parecía a mí. Los ojos celosos a veces le juegan trucos a la gente. Justo cuando estaba preparada para argumentar que no había visto a mi ex, Darien comenzó de nuevo.

—En el suelo. Te vi, Paloma.

Mi estómago se hundió. Me había visto llorar. ¿Cómo podría explicarle eso? No podía. La única manera era crear una distracción.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me llamas Paloma? En serio.

Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido. Esperé, rogando que olvidara todo sobre el tema anterior. No quería mentirle a la cara ni admitir lo que había hecho. No esta noche. Nunca.

Su decisión de permitir que cambiara el tema estaba claro en sus ojos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y me iba a dejar hacerlo.

—¿Sabes lo que es una paloma?

Negué con la cabeza en un pequeño movimiento.

—Las palomas son jodidamente inteligentes. Son leales, y escogen una pareja de por vida. Esa primera vez que te vi en el Círculo, sabía lo que eras. Sabía que debajo de ese abotonado suéter y la sangre, no ibas a caer en mi mierda fácilmente. Ibas a hacer que me lo ganara. Necesitabas una razón para confiar en mí. Lo vi en tus ojos y no pude quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza hasta que te vi ese día en la cafetería. A pesar de que traté de ignorarlo, lo sabía incluso entonces. Cada vez que lo jodía, cada mala elección, fueron migajas de pan, para que así encontráramos el camino hacia el otro. Así llegamos a este momento.

Mi respiración flaqueó.

—Estoy tan enamorada de ti.

Su cuerpo yacía entre mis piernas abiertas, y podía sentirlo contra mis muslos, sólo a un par de centímetros de donde quería que estuviera.

—Eres mi esposa —cuando dijo esas palabras, la paz llenó sus ojos. Me recordó a la noche en que ganó la apuesta para que me quedara en su apartamento.

—Sí. Ahora estás atrapado conmigo.

Besó mi barbilla.

—Al fin.

Se tomó su tiempo mientras se deslizaba suavemente en mi interior, cerrando los ojos por un segundo antes de mirar a los míos de nuevo. Se meció contra mí lentamente, rítmicamente, besando mi boca de manera intermitente. A pesar de que Darien siempre había sido cuidadoso y gentil conmigo, las primeras veces fueron un poco incómodas. Él sabía que era nueva en esto, aunque nunca lo había mencionado. Todo el campus sabía sobre las conquistas de Darien, pero mis experiencias con él nunca fueron los encuentros salvajes que todos creían. Darien siempre fue suave y delicado conmigo; paciente. Esta noche no era la excepción. Tal vez lo estaba siendo aún más.

Una vez que me relajé, y comencé a moverme contra él, Darien se inclinó hacia abajo. Puso su mano detrás de mi rodilla y la levantó suavemente, poniéndola en su cadera. Se deslizó en mi interior de nuevo, esta vez más profundo. Suspiré y levanté las caderas a su encuentro. Había cosas peores en la vida que la promesa de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Darien Shields encima y dentro de mí por el resto de mi vida. Mucho, mucho peores.

Me besó y me saboreó, gimiendo contra mi boca. Moviéndose contra mí, haciéndome anhelarlo, tirando de mi piel mientras levantaba mi otra pierna y empujaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho, para así poder presionar más profundo en mi interior. Gemí y me removí, incapaz de guardar silencio cuando se posicionó de forma que podría entrar en mí por diferentes ángulos, moviendo sus caderas mientras mis uñas se clavaban en la piel de su espalda. Mis dedos se enterraban profundamente en su piel sudorosa, pero todavía podía sentir sus músculos sobresaliendo y deslizándose debajo de ellos.

Los muslos de Darien se frotaban y chocaban contra mi trasero. Sostenía su peso sobre un codo, y luego se sentó, tirando de mis piernas con él hasta que mis tobillos descansaban en sus hombros. Entonces me hizo el amor con más fuerza, y aunque fue un poco doloroso, ese dolor disparó chispas de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, tomando cada pizca del placer que sentía a un nuevo nivel.

—Oh, Dios… Darien —dije, suspirando su nombre. Necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa que dejase salir la intensidad que se construía en mi interior.

Mis palabras hicieron que su cuerpo tensara, y el ritmo de sus movimientos se hizo más rápido, más rígido, hasta que gotas de sudor se formaron en nuestra piel, haciendo más fácil deslizarnos el uno contra el otro.

Dejó que mis piernas cayeran de nuevo en la cama mientras se posicionaba directamente sobre mí otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Te sientes tan bien —gimió—. Quiero que esto dure toda la noche, pero…

Toqué su oreja con mis labios.

—Quiero que te corras —dije, terminando la simple frase con un suave y pequeño beso.

Relajé las caderas, dejando que mis rodillas se alejaran más, acercándolas a la cama. Darien presionó más profundo dentro de mí, una y otra vez, sus movimientos aumentaban mientras gemía. Agarré mi rodilla, pegándola a mi pecho. El dolor se sentía tan bien que era adictivo, y lo sentí crecer hasta que todo mi cuerpo se tensó en cortas pero fuertes ráfagas. Gemí en voz alta, sin importarme quien pudiera oír.

Darien se estremeció en reacción. Finalmente, sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos, pero eran más fuertes, hasta que al fin exclamó

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Agh! —gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió y tembló mientras presionaba su frente contra mi mejilla.

Ya que ambos estábamos sin aliento, no hablamos. Darien mantuvo su mejilla contra la mía, sacudiéndose una vez más antes de esconder su rostro en la almohada debajo de mi cabeza.

Besé su cuello, saboreando la sal en su piel.

—Tenías razón —dije. Darien se echó hacia atrás para mirarme con curiosidad —. Fuiste mi último primer beso.

Sonrió, presionando sus labios fuertemente contra mí y luego enterró su cara en mi cuello. Respiraba con dificultad, pero aun así, se las arregló para susurrar dulcemente:

—Te amo demasiado, Paloma.

.

.

* * *

**Vaya noche de bodas. Bastante entusiasmados los muchachos jajajaja... pero Darien recordó cuando vio a Serena llorando en el casino y se lo dijo. Por ahora lo dejó pasar pero ¿creen que insistirá después?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Serena no se lo quiere decir así que tendrá que inventar una buena excusa porque no creo que Darien se quede con la duda del por qué ella lloraba en el casino.**

**flor lucero: Ahora son marido y mujer, pero ¿Serena podrá mantener su secreto sin revelar?**

**Bepevikn: La carta de Luna fue muy hermosa. Espero que te haya gustado la noche de bodas ;)**

**.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besotes a todos.**

**.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Antes

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: ANTES**

**.**

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

Un zumbido me sacó de mi profundo sueño. Las cortinas cubrían todo, dejando pasar solamente los rayos del sol por los bordes. Las cobijas y las sábanas colgaban de la cama king-size. Mi vestido se había caído de la silla al suelo, uniéndose al traje de Darien que se encontraba disperso por la habitación, y sólo podía ver uno de mis tacones.

Mi cuerpo desnudo estaba enredado con el de Darien. Después de la tercera vez que consumamos nuestro matrimonio, caímos rendidos completamente exhaustos.

Nuevamente el zumbido. Era mi teléfono en la mesita de noche. Me estiré sobre Darien y lo abrí, viendo el nombre de Zaf.

.

* * *

.

_Neflyte arrestado._

_John Savage en la lista de muertos._

_._

* * *

_._

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Me sentí enferma mientras borraba el mensaje, preocupada de que quizás Zaf no diera más detalles porque la policía se encontraba con Artemis en este momento, tal vez diciéndole que Darien podría estar involucrado. Miré la hora en mi teléfono. Eran las diez en punto.

John Savage era una persona menos que investigar, pero una muerte más por la que Darien se sentiría culpable. Intenté recordar si vi a John antes del incendio. Había sido noqueado y quizás nunca se levantó. Pensé en esas chicas asustadas que Zaf y yo vimos en el pasillo del sótano. Pensé en Hilary Short, a quien conocía de la clase de cálculo y sonreía mientras se encontraba parada al lado de su nuevo novio, cerca de la pared opuesta del Keaton Hall, cinco minutos antes del incendio. Qué tan larga era realmente la lista de muertos y quién se encontraba en ella era algo en lo que intenté no pensar.

Tal vez todos deberíamos ser castigados. La verdad era que todos habíamos sido responsables porque fuimos irresponsables. Había una razón por la cual los jefes de bomberos despejan este tipo de eventos y toman medidas de seguridad. Ignoramos todo eso. Encender la radio o la televisión sin ver las imágenes en las noticias era imposible, así que Darien y yo las evitábamos cuando era posible. Pero toda esta atención de los medios significaba que los investigadores estarían aún más motivados por encontrar a quien culpar. Me preguntaba si su búsqueda se detendría con Neflyte, o si buscarían más culpables. Si yo fuera uno de los padres de esos estudiantes muertos, lo haría.

No quería ver a Darien ir a la cárcel por la conducta irresponsable de alguien y, correcto o no, eso no traería de regreso a nadie. Había hecho todo lo que podía para mantenerlo fuera de problemas, y negaría hasta con mi último aliento que estuvo esa noche en el Keaton Hall.

La gente hacía cosas peores por aquellos a quienes amaban.

—Darien —dije, dándole un codazo. Se encontraba boca abajo, con su cabeza enterrada bajo la almohada.

—Uggggghhhhh —gruñó —¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno? ¿Quieres huevos?

—Ya son más de las diez.

—Todavía califica como desayuno-almuerzo —cuando no respondí, ofreció de nuevo —¿Está bien un sándwich de huevo?

Hice una pausa y luego lo miré con una sonrisa.

—¿Cariño?

—¿Sí?

—Estamos en Las Vegas.

Darien levantó la cabeza y encendió la lámpara. Después de que las últimas veinticuatro horas se le asentaran, su mano salió de debajo de la almohada y enganchó su brazo alrededor mío, tirando de mí por debajo de él. Colocó su cadera entre mis muslos, y luego inclinó la cabeza para besarme; suavemente, con ternura, dejando que sus labios permanecieran en los míos hasta que se sintieron cálidos y hormigueantes.

—Todavía puedo conseguirte huevos. ¿Quieres que llame al servicio de habitación?

—De hecho, tenemos un avión que tomar.

Su rostro se ensombreció

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Nuestro vuelo es a las cuatro. Debemos desocupar la habitación a las once.

Darien frunció el ceño, y miró por la ventana.

—Debería haber reservado un día extra. Deberíamos estar recostados en la cama o en la piscina.

Besé su mejilla.

—Tenemos clases mañana. Ahorraremos e iremos a algún lugar más adelante. De todas maneras, no quiero pasar nuestra luna de miel en Las Vegas.

Su cara hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Definitivamente no quiero pasarla en Illinois.

Asentí con la cabeza. Definitivamente, no podía discutir eso. Illinois no era el primer lugar que me venía a la mente cuando pensaba en la luna de miel.

—St. Thomas es hermoso. Ni siquiera necesitamos pasaportes.

—Eso es bueno. Como ya no pelearé más, necesitaremos ahorrar todo lo que podamos.

Sonreí.

—¿Ya no?

—Te lo dije, Paloma. No necesito todo eso cuando te tengo a ti. Tú cambiaste todo. Eres el mañana. Eres el apocalipsis.

Arrugué la nariz.

—No creo que me guste esa palabra.

Él sonrió y rodó en la cama, a pocos centímetros de mi lado izquierdo. Acostado boca abajo, sacó las manos de debajo suyo, colocándolas bajo su pecho y apoyó la mejilla contra el colchón, observándome por un momento, con sus ojos mirando fijamente los míos.

—Mencionaste algo en la boda… que éramos como Johnny y June. No entendí muy bien la referencia.

Sonrió.

—¿No conoces a Johnny Cash y June Carter?

—Más o menos.

—Ella luchó contra él con uñas y dientes, con todas sus fuerzas. Peleaban, y él se portaba como un estúpido en muchos sentidos. Hicieron que las cosas funcionaran y pasaron el resto de su vida juntos.

—¿En serio? Apuesto a que ella no tenía un padre como Kenji.

—Nunca volverá a lastimarte, Paloma.

—No puedes prometer eso. Justo cuando empiezo a establecerme en alguna parte, él aparece.

—Bueno, tendremos empleos regulares y estaremos quebrados como cualquier estudiante universitario, así que no tendrá razones para andar olfateando nuestro dinero. Necesitaremos hasta el último centavo. Es bueno que todavía tenga algunos ahorros que nos ayudarán a sobrevivir.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde buscar trabajo? Yo pensé en dar tutorías. Matemáticas.

Darien sonrió.

—Serías excelente en eso. Quizás yo sea tutor de ciencias.

—Eres muy bueno en eso. Puedo servir de referencia.

—No creo que cuente si viene de mi esposa.

Parpadeé.

—Oh, por Dios. Eso suena loco.

Darien se rió.

—Cierto, ¿no? Demonios, me encanta. Voy a cuidar de ti, Paloma. No puedo prometer que Kenji nunca te hará daño de nuevo, pero puedo asegurarte que haré lo posible para evitarlo. Y si lo hace, te amaré hasta superarlo.

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y extendí mi mano para tocar su mejilla.

—Te amo.

—Te amo —respondió enseguida —¿Fue un buen padre… antes de todo eso?

—No lo sé —dije, mirando hacia el techo—. Creo que lo fue ¿Pero qué sabe un niño acerca de ser un buen padre? Tengo buenos recuerdos de él. Recuerdo que bebía y apostaba, pero cuando su suerte era buena, era amable. Generoso. Muchos de sus amigos eran hombres de familia… también trabajaban para la mafia, pero tenían hijos. Eran agradables y no les importaba que Kenji me llevara. Pasé mucho tiempo detrás de escena, viendo cosas que la mayoría de los niños no llegan a ver porque en ese entonces me llevaba a todos lados —sentí una sonrisa formarse, y luego una lágrima cayó —. Sí, supongo que lo fue, a su manera. Yo lo amaba. Para mí, él era perfecto.

Darien tocó mi sien con la punta de su dedo, limpiando tiernamente la humedad.

—No llores, Paloma.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando hacer como si no pasara nada.

—¿Ves? Todavía puede herirme, incluso cuando no está aquí.

—Yo estoy aquí —dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Todavía me miraba fijamente, con su mejilla contra las sábanas —. Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, y tuve un nuevo comienzo… como un apocalipsis.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Todavía no me gusta.

Se levantó de la cama, envolviendo la sábana alrededor de su cintura.

—Depende de cómo lo veas.

—No, no realmente —dije, viéndolo caminar al baño.

—Estaré listo en cinco minutos.

Me estiré, dejando que mis extremidades se extendieran sobre la cama, y luego me senté, peinando mi cabello con los dedos. Él jaló la cadena del inodoro y luego abrió el grifo. No bromeaba. Estaría listo en unos minutos y yo aún estaba desnuda en la cama.

Empacar mi vestido y su traje en el equipaje de mano fue todo un reto, pero finalmente lo logré. Darien salió del baño y rozó sus dedos con los míos mientras pasaba a su lado.

Con los dientes limpios y el cabello peinado, me cambié y a las once dejábamos la habitación.

Darien tomó fotografías del techo del vestíbulo con su teléfono, y luego echamos un último vistazo antes de salir hacia la larga línea de taxis. Incluso en la sombra hacía calor, y mis piernas ya estaban pegándose a mis vaqueros.

Mi teléfono vibró en el bolso. Lo revisé rápidamente.

.

* * *

.

_Los policías acaban de irse. Papá estaba donde Tim, pero les dije que ustedes estaban en Las Vegas casándose. Creo que se lo creyeron._

.

* * *

.

_¿En serio?_

_._

* * *

_._

_¡Sí! Deberían darme un Oscar por esa mierda._

_._

* * *

_._

Di un largo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Darien.

—Rei —dije, dejando que el teléfono se deslizara de nuevo en mi bolso—. Está enojada.

Sonrió.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¿A dónde? ¿Al aeropuerto? —preguntó Darien, estirando su mano hacia la mía.

La tomé, girándola lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver mi apodo en su muñeca.

—No, creo que antes necesitamos hacer una parada técnica.

Una de sus cejas se levantó.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya lo verás.

.

.

* * *

**La policía está rondando a Darien. Esperemos que no tenga problemas.**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Al menos por ahora la pregunta quedó en stand by.  
**

**bepevikn: Hoy fue un capítulo tranquilo. Al menos por ahora, Darien no ha insistido con sus dudas.  
**

**flor lucero: No sé que tan cerca estará de revelarse la verdad, pero creo que en algún momento Serena tendrá que decírselo.  
**

**.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**

**.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Tatuada

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: TATUADA**

**.**

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Darien, palideciendo —. ¿No estamos aquí por mí?

El tatuador nos miró a ambos, un poco sorprendido por la sorpresa de Darien.

Durante todo el viaje en taxi, asumió que le iba a regalar un nuevo tatuaje como regalo de bodas. Cuando le dije al conductor nuestro destino, a Darien nunca se le ocurrió que sería yo la que se haría el tatuaje. Habló sobre tatuarse **SERENA** en alguna parte, pero como ya tenía **PALOMA** en la muñeca, pensé que resultaría redundante.

—Ahora es mi turno —dije, girándome hacia el tatuador —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hawk —dijo con tono monótono.

—Por supuesto —dije—. Quiero **SRA. SHIELDS** aquí —toqué con mi dedo por encima del lado derecho de mis vaqueros, en la parte baja de mi abdomen, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no se viera, incluso en bikini.

Quería que Darien fuera el único que pudiera ver mi tatuaje, una agradable sorpresa cada vez que él me desnudara.

Darien sonrió.

—¿Sra. Shields?

—Sí, en este estilo —dije, señalando un cartel laminado en la pared con los tatuajes de muestra.

La sonrisa de Darien se hizo aún más amplia.

—Va contigo. Es elegante, pero no ostentosa.

—Exactamente. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Puedo, pero dentro de una hora, más o menos. Tenemos un par de personas antes de ustedes. Serían doscientos cincuenta.

—¿Doscientos cincuenta? ¿Por unos cuantos garabatos? —dijo Darien con la boca abierta —¿Qué mierda, Chuck?

—Es Hawk —dijo, sin parecer afectado.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Está bien, cariño —dije —. Todo es más caro en Las Vegas.

—Entonces esperemos hasta llegar a casa, Paloma.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Hawk.

Darien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate —advirtió, volviendo la mirada hacia mí —. Esto costará doscientos dólares menos en casa.

—Si espero, pero no lo haré.

Hawk se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces tal vez deba esperar.

Miré a Darien y a Hawk.

—No voy a esperar. Voy a hacerlo —saqué mi billetera y le tendí tres billetes a Hawk —. Aquí tienes —le fruncí el ceño a Darien —, y tú, calla. Es mi dinero, mi cuerpo, y esto es lo que quiero hacer.

Darien pareció pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Pero… va a doler.

Sonreí.

—¿A mí? ¿O a ti?

—A ambos.

Hawk tomó mi dinero y luego desapareció. Darien se paseaba como un padre expectante y nervioso. Echó un vistazo por el pasillo, y luego se paseó un poco más. Era tan lindo cuando estaba molesto. En un momento, me suplicó que no lo hiciera, y luego llegó a estar sorprendido y afectado porque estuviera tan empeñada en seguir con esto.

—Bájate los pantalones —dijo Hawk, con el equipo listo.

Darien le lanzó una mirada penetrante al musculoso hombre, pero Hawk se hallaba demasiado ocupado para notar la expresión más aterradora de Darien.

Me senté en la silla, y Hawk presionó algunos botones. Mientras la silla se reclinaba, Darien puso un taburete a mi lado. Parecía inquieto.

—Dar —dije con voz suave—. Siéntate —le tendí la mano y él la tomó, sentándose. Besó mis dedos y me ofreció una dulce pero nerviosa sonrisa.

Justo cuando pensé que él no podría esperar más, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso.

Oh, Dios. ¿Y si era un mensaje de Zaf? Darien ya estaba buscándolo, agradecido por la distracción.

—Déjalo, Dar.

Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Se me cortó la respiración. Me tendió el teléfono para que lo tomara.

—Es Rei.

Lo agarré y habría sentido alivio de no ser por el frío algodón recorriendo el hueso de mi cadera.

—¿Hola?

—¿Serena? —dijo Rei —¿Dónde están? Nicolas y yo acabamos de llegar a casa. El coche no está.

—Oh —dije con mi voz en una octava más alta. No había planeado decírselo todavía. No sabía cómo darle la noticia, pero estaba segura de que iba a odiarme. Al menos durante un tiempo.

—Estamos… en Las Vegas.

Rei se rio.

—No bromees.

—Lo digo en serio.

Rei se quedó en silencio, y luego su voz fue tan fuerte que me estremecí.

—¿Por qué están en Las Vegas? ¡No creo que tengas buenos recuerdos de la última vez que estuviste allí!

—Darien y yo decidimos… casarnos, Rei.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no es divertido, Serena! ¡Más vale que sea una maldita broma!

Hawk colocó la transparencia en mi piel y presionó. Parecía que Darien quería matarlo por tocarme.

—Eres tonto —le dije, pero cuando la máquina de tatuaje comenzó a zumbar, todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —dijo Rei, enojada.

—Estamos en un salón de tatuajes.

—¿Darien va a tatuarse tu verdadero nombre esta vez?

—No exactamente…

Darien estaba sudando.

—Nena… —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo hacer esto —dije, centrándome en las manchas del techo. Di un respingo cuando las puntas de los dedos de Hawk tocaron mi piel, pero intenté no ponerme tensa.

—Paloma —dijo Darien, con la voz teñida de desesperación.

—Muy bien —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza con displicencia —. Estoy lista —sostuve el teléfono apartado de mi oreja, haciendo una mueca tanto por el dolor como por la inevitable conversación.

—¡Yo te mato, Serena Tsukino! —gritó Rei —¡Te mato!

—Técnicamente, ahora soy Serena Shields —dije, sonriéndole a Darien.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó —¡Se suponía que iba a ser tu dama de honor! ¡Tenía que ir a comprar el vestido contigo, organizarte una despedida de soltera y atrapar tu ramo!

—Lo sé —dije, viendo la sonrisa de Darien desvanecerse cuando volví a poner cara de dolor.

—No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo, juntando las cejas.

Le apreté los dedos.

—Lo sé.

—¡Eso ya lo dijiste! —espetó Rei.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

— Oh, desde luego que vas a hablar conmigo —dijo enfurecida—. Vas a hablar conmigo largo y tendido. Nunca voy a dejar de recordártelo, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca, jamás te perdonaré!

— Claro que lo harás.

—¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres una malvada, Serena! ¡Eres una horrible mejor amiga!

Me reí, haciendo que Hawk se echara para atrás. Él resopló por la nariz.

—Lo siento —dije.

—¿Quién era ese? —espetó Rei.

—Era Hawk —respondí con total naturalidad.

—¿Está lista? —le preguntó a Darien, molesto.

Darien asintió una vez.

—Sigue así.

Hawk sólo sonrió, y continuó. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó otra vez.

—¿Quién demonios es Hawk? Déjame adivinar, ¿Invitaste a un completo desconocido a tu boda y no a tu mejor amiga?

Me encogí, tanto por su estridente voz como por la aguja punzando mi piel.

—No. Él no fue a la boda —dije, conteniendo la respiración.

Darien suspiró y se movió nervioso en la silla, apretando mi mano. Se veía miserable. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que hacer eso, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo siento —dijo, con la voz llena de angustia—. No creo que pueda aguantarlo —relajó la mano y miró a Hawk —. Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Hawk sacudió la cabeza.

—Cubierto de tatuajes y no puede aguantar que su novia se ponga una simple frase. Terminaré en un minuto, amigo.

Darien frunció más el ceño.

—Esposa. Es mi esposa.

Rei ahogó un grito, tan agudo como su tono.

—¿Te estás haciendo un tatuaje? ¿Qué te está pasando, Serena? ¿Respiraste vapores tóxicos en ese incendio?

—Dar lleva mi nombre en la muñeca —dije, bajando la mirada a la difusa mancha negra en mi abdomen. Hawk presionó la punta de la aguja contra mi piel, y apreté los dientes —. Estamos casados —mascullé —. Yo también quería algo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Estreché los ojos.

—No empieces de nuevo. Ya lo hablamos.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, y me dio la mirada de adoración más dulce que jamás había visto.

Rei soltó una carcajada, sonando un poco histérica.

—Te has vuelto loca —dijo—. Te ingresaré en el manicomio cuando llegues a casa .

—No es ninguna locura. Nos amamos y hemos estado viviendo juntos por temporadas todo el año. Así que ¿por qué no? —está bien, no todo el año… pero eso no era importante ahora. Era mejor no mencionarlo para no darle más municiones a Rei.

—¡Porque tienes diecinueve años, idiota! ¡Porque te fuiste y no se lo dijiste a nadie, y porque no estoy allí! —gritó.

Durante un segundo, la culpa y segundos pensamientos se deslizaron en mi mente. Durante un instante, dejé salir el resquicio más diminuto de pánico pensando que acababa de cometer un enorme error, pero en el momento en el que miré a Darien y vi la increíble cantidad de amor en sus ojos, todo se fue.

—Lo siento, Rei. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, ¿está bien?

—¡ No sé si quiero verte mañana! ¡No sé si quiero volver a ver a Darien!

— Nos vemos mañana, Rei. Sabes que quieres ver mi anillo.

—Y tu tatuaje —dijo, una sonrisa en su voz.

Le pasé el teléfono a Darien. Hawk pasó sus mil pequeñas cuchilladas de dolor y angustia a través de mi piel inflamada de nuevo. Darien metió mi teléfono en su bolsillo, agarrando mi mano entre las suyas, inclinándose para tocar su frente con la mía.

No saber qué esperar ayudaba, pero el dolor era un fuego lento. Mientras Hawk rellenaba las partes más gruesas de las letras, me estremecí, y cada vez que él se apartaba para limpiar el exceso de tinta con un trapo, me relajaba.

Después de unas cuantas quejas más de Darien, Hawk nos hizo saltar, proclamando en voz alta.

—¡Listo!

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamé, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —gritó Darien, y luego suspiró aliviado. Acarició mi mano, sonriendo.

Bajé la mirada hacia las preciosas líneas tatuadas sobre mi piel roja e irritada:

.

**_Señora Shields_**

.

—Wow —dije, levantándome sobre los codos.

El ceño fruncido de Darien se convirtió inmediatamente en una sonrisa triunfal.

—Es precioso.

Hawk sacudió la cabeza.

—Si me dieran un dólar por cada hombre tatuado y recién casado que ha traído a su mujer aquí y lo haya tomado peor que ella…, bueno, no tendría que volver a tatuar a nadie nunca más.

La sonrisa de Darien desapareció.

—Sólo dale las instrucciones para el cuidado posterior, sabelotodo.

—Dejaré una copia impresa de las instrucciones y algunas pomadas para la piel —dijo Hawk, divertido por la réplica de Darien.

Mi mirada volvió a las elegantes letras en mi piel. Estábamos casados. Era una Shields, al igual que todos esos maravillosos hombres que había aprendido a amar. Tenía una familia, aunque llena de hombres irritables, locos y adorables, pero eran míos. Les pertenecía tanto como ellos me pertenecían a mí.

Darien extendió la mano, bajando la mirada a su dedo anular.

—Lo hicimos, nena. Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.

—Pues créelo —dije sonriendo de alegría.

Me acerqué a Darien, señalé su bolsillo, y luego bajé la mano, con la palma abierta hacia arriba. Me entregó el teléfono y saqué la cámara para tomar una foto de mi reciente tatuaje. Luego me ayudó a levantarme de la silla, con cuidado de evitar mi costado derecho. Era sensible a cada movimiento que hacía que los pantalones se frotaran contra mi piel en carne viva.

Después de una breve parada en el mostrador, Darien me soltó el tiempo suficiente para abrirme la puerta, y luego salimos hacia un taxi que esperaba. Mi teléfono móvil sonó otra vez. Era Rei.

—Va a hacer que nos sintamos muy culpables por esto, ¿no? —dijo Darien, viéndome silenciar mi teléfono. No me encontraba de humor para soportar otra reprimenda.

—Hará pucheros durante veinticuatro horas después de ver las fotos, y luego lo superará.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Sra. Shields?

Me reí entre dientes.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de llamarme así? Lo has dicho cientos de veces desde que salimos de la capilla.

Negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía abierta la puerta del taxi para mí.

—Dejaré de llamarte así cuando termine de creer que es real.

—Oh, es totalmente real. Tengo recuerdos de la noche de bodas que lo demuestran. —me deslicé hasta la mitad del asiento y luego lo observé mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

Se inclinó hacia mí, recorriendo con su nariz la sensible piel de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja.

—Desde luego que sí.

.

.

* * *

**Pobre Darien sufriendo al ver a Serena hacerse un tatuaje.**

**Al parecer ya vuelven a casa a enfrentarse al mundo real. ¿Qué cosas les esperarán?**

.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Ya viste a donde se lo llevó. Darien ni se lo imaginaba jajajaja**

**flor lucero: Esperemos que Darien no tenga problemas ahora que están a punto de volver a casa.**

**Maria: Con gusto te etiquetaré. ¿Cuál es tu nombre en Facebook?**

**bepevikn: Zafiro dijo que se merecía un Oscar así que confiemos en que haya hecho un buen papel convenciendo a los policías. Ahora que Serena y Darien ya regresan a casa veremos, si por fin ella se anime a contarle la verdad antes de que Darien lo descubra de otro modo.**

**.**

**Un millón de disculpas por demorarme tanto. Espero no hacerlo con el siguiente capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	11. Capítulo 11: De Vuelta a Casa

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, mejorar, copiar, pegar, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: DE VUELTA A CASA**

**.**

**.**

**Darien**

**.**

Serena observaba Las Vegas pasar por su ventana. Sólo la visión de ella me hacía querer tocarla, y ahora que era mi esposa, esa sensación se amplificaba. Pero estaba esforzándome mucho para no hacer que se arrepintiera de su decisión. Lucir relajado solía ser mi súper poder. Ahora, me hallaba peligrosamente cerca de convertirme en Nicolas.

Incapaz de detenerme, deslicé mi mano y apenas toqué su dedo meñique.

—Vi las fotos de la boda de mis padres. Pensaba que mamá era la novia más hermosa que jamás había visto. Entonces te vi en la capilla y cambié de opinión.

Bajó la mirada a nuestros dedos tocándose, entrelazó los suyos con los míos, y luego me miró.

—Cuando dices cosas como esas, Darien, haces que me enamore de ti otra vez —rozó su nariz contra mí y luego me besó en la mejilla —. Desearía haber podido conocerla.

—También yo —hice una pausa, preguntándome si debería decir el pensamiento que estaba en mi cabeza —¿Qué hay de tu mamá?

Serena sacudió la cabeza, apoyándose en mis brazos.

—Ella no estaba bien antes de mudarnos a Wichita. Después de llegar allí, su depresión empeoró. Simplemente se fue. Si no hubiera conocido a Rei, habría estado sola.

Ella ya se encontraba en mis brazos, pero también quería abrazar a la versión de dieciséis años de mi esposa. Y a la de su infancia, para tal caso. Había pasado por tantas cosas, de las cuales no pude protegerla.

—Yo... yo sé que no es cierto, pero Kenji me dijo tantas veces que lo había arruinado. A los dos. Tengo este miedo irracional de que haré lo mismo contigo.

—Paloma —la regañé, besando su cabello.

—Es extraño, ¿no? Que cuando empecé a jugar, su suerte se vino abajo. Dijo que yo la tomé. Como si tuviera ese poder sobre él. Eso creó emociones seriamente conflictivas para una adolescente.

El dolor en sus ojos provocó que un fuego familiar viniera a mí, pero rápidamente apagué las llamas con una profunda respiración. No estaba seguro de si ver el dolor de Serena alguna vez me haría sentir algo menos que un poco loco, pero ella no necesitaba a un novio exaltado. Necesitaba a un esposo comprensivo.

—Si hubiera tenido algo de puto sentido común, te habría hecho su amuleto de la suerte en lugar convertirte en su enemiga. Él se lo pierde, Paloma. Tú eres la mujer más increíble que conozco.

Se miró las uñas.

—Él no quería que yo fuera su suerte.

—Tú podrías ser mi suerte. En este momento me siento jodidamente afortunado.

Juguetonamente me dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Pues dejémoslo de esa manera.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que lo haremos. Aún no lo sabes, pero tú me salvaste.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Serena, y presionó su mejilla contra mi hombro.

—Eso espero.

.

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

Darien me abrazó a su lado, dejándome sólo el espacio suficiente para que pudiéramos avanzar. No éramos la única pareja excesivamente cariñosa esperando en la línea del mostrador para registrarnos. Era el final de las vacaciones de primavera y el aeropuerto estaba lleno.

Una vez que nos dieron nuestros tarjetas de embarque, lentamente nos abrimos paso a través de la seguridad. Cuando finalmente llegamos al frente de la fila, Darien seguía activando el detector, por lo que el agente de seguridad lo hizo quitarse el anillo.

Darien accedió a regañadientes, pero una vez que pasamos por la seguridad y nos sentamos en un banco cercano para ponernos los zapatos, Darien gruñó un par de inaudibles palabrotas, y luego se relajó.

—Está bien, cariño. Está de vuelta en tu dedo —dije, riendo ante su reacción.

Darien no habló, sólo me besó en la frente antes de dejar seguridad para dirigirnos a nuestra entrada. Los otros vacacionistas parecían igual de exhaustos y felices que nosotros. Y divisé a otras parejas llegando de la mano, luciendo tan nerviosos y emocionados como lo estábamos Darien y yo cuando llegamos a Las Vegas.

Rocé los dedos de Darien con los míos.

Él suspiró.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa ya que se escuchó pesada y llena de tensión. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la puerta, él caminaba más lento. A mí también me preocupaba la reacción que tendríamos que enfrentar en casa, pero estaba más preocupada por la investigación. Tal vez él pensaba lo mismo y no quería hablar conmigo al respecto.

En la Puerta Once, Darien se sentó a mi lado, manteniendo su mano en la mía. Su rodilla rebotaba, y no dejaba de tocar y tirar de sus labios con su mano libre. Su barba de tres días se contraía cada vez que movía la boca. O bien estaba volviéndose loco por dentro o había bebido una jarra de café sin que yo lo supiera.

—¿Paloma? —dijo finalmente.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Hablará conmigo sobre ello.

—¿Sí?

Pensó en lo que podría decir, y luego volvió a suspirar.

—Nada.

Lo que fuera, quería arreglarlo. Pero si él no estaba pensando en la investigación o en enfrentarse a las consecuencias del incendio, yo no quería tocar el tema. No mucho después de que tomáramos asiento, la primera clase fue llamada para abordar. Darien y yo nos quedamos con todos los demás para ponernos en la fila de clase económica.

Darien se movía de un pie a otro, frotándose la nuca y apretando mi mano. Obviamente quería decirme algo. Lo estaba consumiendo, y no sabía qué más hacer aparte de apretar también su mano.

Cuando nuestro grupo de abordaje empezó a formar una fila, Darien vaciló.

—No puedo librarme de este sentimiento —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo un mal presentimiento? —le dije, de repente muy nerviosa. No sabía si se refería al avión, Las Vegas o el ir a casa. Todo lo que podía salir mal entre nuestro próximo paso y nuestra llegada al campus cruzó por mi mente.

—Tengo este loco presentimiento de que una vez que lleguemos a casa, voy a despertar. Como si nada de esto fuera real —la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos, haciéndolos vidriosos.

De todas las cosas por las que preocuparse, él estaba preocupado de perderme, al igual que yo me preocupaba de perderlo. Fue entonces, en ese momento, que supe que habíamos hecho lo correcto. Sí, éramos jóvenes, y sí, estábamos locos, pero estábamos enamorados como cualquiera. Éramos mayores que Romeo y Julieta. Mayores que mis abuelos. Podría no haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuimos niños, pero había personas con diez o más años de experiencia que aún no se sentían preparados. No lo teníamos todo, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, y eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando volviéramos, era probable que todos estuvieran esperando la ruptura, esperando el deterioro de una pareja que se casó demasiado joven. Sólo imaginar las miradas, las historias y los murmullos hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Podría llevarnos toda una vida demostrarles a todos que esto funcionaba. Habíamos cometido tantos errores, y sin duda volveríamos a cometer miles más, pero las probabilidades estaban a nuestro favor. Ya les habíamos demostrado antes a todos, lo equivocados que estaban.

Después de un partido de tenis de preocupaciones y promesas tranquilizadoras, finalmente envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de mi esposo, tocando mis labios muy ligeramente con los suyos.

—Apostaría a mi primogénito. Así de segura estoy —esta era una apuesta que no perdería.

—No puedes estar tan segura —dijo.

Levanté una ceja y mi boca se levantó hacia un lado.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Darien se relajó, tomando su pase de abordaje de mis dedos, y entregándoselo a la asistente.

—Gracias —dijo ella, escaneándolo y luego devolviéndoselo. Hizo lo mismo con el mío, y así como lo hicimos hace poco más de veinticuatro horas, caminamos de la mano por la pasarela de acceso.

—¿Estás queriendo decirme algo? —preguntó Darien. Se detuvo —. Tú no estás... ¿es por eso que querías casarte?

Me reí, sacudí la cabeza, y lo empujé.

—Dios, no. Creo que hemos dado un gran paso, lo suficiente como para que nos dure una buena temporada.

Él asintió una vez.

—Me parece justo, Sra. Shields —apretó mi mano y abordamos el avión a casa.

.

.

* * *

**Sigue siendo un misterio si algún día Serena le confesará a Darien el motivo por el que se casó.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: En el fondo Serena y Darien son bastante parecidos e igual de locos jajaja  
**

**Bepevikn: Darien es un amor y aún sigue preocupado de perder a Serena.  
**

**flor lucero: Darien es un dulce. Quien se iba a imaginar que sería así cuando comenzamos a leer esta historia.  
**

**.**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón. Ya no sé como disculparme por demorarme tanto. He tenido un mes bastante ocupado y aunque aún sigue algo pesado, trataré de darme tiempo para actualizar.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos a todos.**

**.**


End file.
